


Мое чужое пламя

by Schmetti



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пламя покупали, продавали и каждый день находили новые способы его применения</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF2014 для команды Занзаса

Сквало проснулся от телефонного звонка.

— Ну что, все в силе? Пришлешь машину или мне на такси ехать? — голос показался незнакомым, а вопрос — странным. 

Щурясь от яркого света дисплея, Сквало посмотрел на часы. Полтретьего ночи. 

— Кто это? — хрипло спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить голос говорящего. 

— Лилит. 

— Какая еще Лилит? 

Что-то было не так. Сквало еще раз посмотрел на телефон и окончательно проснулся.

Телефон был не его, а Занзаса.

— Эй, там, где Занзас? — на той стороне линии, кажется, начали терять терпение. 

— А я, блядь, откуда знаю? Спит, наверное. — Сквало выбрался из кровати. Занзаса надо было разбудить — хотя бы из чувства справедливости. — Повиси, — сказал он. Сам пусть со своими шлюхами разбирается. 

Отбой был давно, но Сквало, идя по коридору, заметил полоску света под дверью в комнату Луссурии. А снизу, откуда-то с первого этажа, доносился тихий голос Бельфегора. Надо будет затронуть тему дисциплины, и как можно скорее. А то распоясались, блядь. 

Сквало рванул ручку и распахнул дверь — в спальне Занзаса оказалось темно. Сквало врубил свет и увидел, что Занзаса в комнате нет. На кровати кучей лежало сдернутое наполовину одеяло, будто он собирался лечь спать, а потом передумал или что-то вдруг его отвлекло. 

Окно было раскрыто, занавески трепал ветер. Сквало, отдернув их в стороны, высунулся и поглядел вниз, на коротко остриженный газон и ровный бордюр кустарника. Помотал головой: он все еще, кажется, не проснулся. Вряд ли бы Занзас вышел через окно. 

— Эй, ты там еще? — хмуро спросил он у телефона. 

— Да, милый? 

— Все отменяется. 

Какого черта Занзас где-то гуляет? Завтра у них должна быть важная миссия, нашел время прохлаждаться. 

Сквало вышел из комнаты и хлопнул дверью. В рабочем кабинете Занзаса тоже не было, как и в гостиной, как и на кухне. Он будто провалился сквозь землю, чертов мудак. 

Похоже, сон сегодня отменялся. 

— Марко, найди мне Занзаса. И пусть дежурные из охраны тоже все проверят. 

— Есть, капитан. 

 

Марко, парень, следивший за камерами наблюдения, тер глаза, и казалось, что круги под ними с каждым движением его ладоней становятся все больше. Будто он краску под глазами размазывал. Сквало видел, что Марко его боится, а еще больше — его реакции на то, что ни одна камера не засекла, как Занзас куда-либо уезжал.  
Удалось лишь выяснить, что Занзас зашел в свою комнату и через какое-то время выключил свет. Камеры наблюдения с улиц тоже ничего не дали. Занзас не покидал здание штаба, но Занзаса здесь не было. 

Сквало на всякий случай приказал обзвонить все больницы и морги, после того, как все любимые кабаки и рестораны Занзаса были тоже проверены. Поиски оказались тщетными. 

Занзас исчез. 

 

Рассвет занимался быстро, поджигая небо над горизонтом, как листок бумаги. Беспокойная ночь перетекла в не менее беспокойное утро, а результатов все не было. Сквало пил четвертую по счету кружку кофе и в который раз пересматривал записи с камер — теперь уже самостоятельно. Из штаба было не так просто выбраться незамеченным после того, как они сменили систему безопасности пару месяцев назад. 

Они могли что-то упустить. И упускали — Сквало был уверен. 

— Здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в угол монитора. 

Он заметил машину, скрытую высоким кустарником, что рос по ту сторону забора, чуть правее запасных, использующихся только в крайних случаях, ворот. Видимость была плохая, фонарей в той части территории было мало, и камера снимала нечетко, выхватывая из сумрака только заметные яркие детали и смазывая все остальное в серое пятно.

— Найдите мне другой ракурс. Хочу знать номер машины. 

— Но, капитан, следующая камера слишком далеко, чтобы что-то разглядеть. 

Сквало оскалился. 

— Чтобы через пять минут информация была. Можешь, блядь, хоть в прошлое вернуться, мне все равно. Вас сюда работать взяли, а не ныть. Надо же было умудриться — просрать босса. 

Сквало поднялся в кабинет Занзаса. Виски ломило от раннего пробуждения и постоянных размышлений: где может оказаться Занзас? Не раз Сквало на ум приходил вариант, что Занзас отправился куда-нибудь с помощью базуки, но, во-первых, у них ее не было, а во-вторых, датчики изменения электромагнитных полей наверняка бы засекли колебания, ночью же было тихо. Машина — единственная зацепка, которая у них была. И Сквало хотел верить, что они на правильном пути. 

Он налил себе виски, опускаясь в кресло, и вытащил из кармана телефон Занзаса. Оставалось одно деление на индикаторе зарядки — сдохнет через пару часов. Иногда Сквало хотелось, как сейчас, послать все новинки к черту и снова заставить перейти команду на обычные смартфоны. Сейчас, когда они делались индивидуально, под заказ, под пламя каждого, было намного безопаснее хранить информацию, но одновременно с этим возникали совершенно новые трудности. 

И если проблема с тем, чтобы зарядить телефон, только маячила в перспективе, то проблема подобрать правильный пароль была уже сейчас. В телефоне включилась блокировка после того, как Сквало договорил с той шлюхой. 

Сквало посмотрел по сторонам. Что могло быть паролем? После слов «тупой мусор» смартфон приветственно пикнул и затих, показывая Сквало фотографию — сейчас утреннего — неба, которое менялось в зависимости от времени суток. Сквало прошелся по контактам, половину он не знал. Последний вызов — и еще десять — был от Леви. Вчера, когда Занзас еще находился в штабе, Леви звонил отчитаться о выполненной миссии.  
Sms-сообщения за вчерашний день тоже были от Леви, и если бы Сквало не знал его, то мог бы подумать, что тот — маньяк-преследователь. Остальные сообщения Занзас, похоже, уже успел удалить. 

«Тупой мусор» подошел и к зашумевшему после спящего режима ноутбуку. На заставке была Феррари, одна из любимых машин Занзаса, и Сквало на заднем фоне. Их когда-то снял Луссурия, когда они только вернулись с миссии. 

На фотографии не было видно, но Сквало тогда был ранен. Он помнил, как пришлось ему отрывать рубашку от рваной раны с запекшейся кровью. Он уже успел выйти из машины, а Занзас, не меньше, а может, даже больше потрепанный, еще сидел внутри. Занзас почему-то тогда все равно был доволен - может, потому что в тот день светило солнце. 

Сквало мстительно поменял заставку на лого операционной системы и полез искать дальше. Что — и сам не знал. 

Ноутбук тоже был чист. Сквало понимал, что ничего там не найдет, кроме запароленных папок с отчетами, графиками, счетами, и там «тупой мусор» не помог бы — пароли Сквало знал, подобрать их было бы невозможно. Почта оказалась пуста, и Сквало окончательно убедился: версию о том, что Занзасу угрожали, можно было отмести как не оправдавшую себя. Вряд ли найдется идиот, который осмелится на такое.

Сквало вздрогнул, когда телефон Занзаса снова зазвонил. Слух резанули помехи, но очень быстро шум исчез.

— Не ищи его, иначе он пострадает. 

— Эй, стой, какого хера тебе от него надо? — закричал Сквало. Он забыл, что переговоры так не ведутся, все его мысли заполняла плохо контролируемая злость. 

— То, что мне надо, я получу сам, без твоей помощи, — просипел электронный голос и отключился. Успеть засечь место можно было даже не пытаться: они проговорили слишком мало. Зато теперь худшие предположения Сквало оправдались, и он точно знал, что Занзаса похитили. Блядь, нелепость какая-то. Как можно похитить Занзаса? 

Едва Сквало положил телефон Занзаса в карман, как зазвонил его собственный. 

— Капитан, мы, кажется, нашли машину. 

— Кажется или нашли? 

— Мы просматривали камеры на улицах, одна из них засекла похожую модель у забегаловки Джо. 

Сквало скривился — если в этом действительно замешан Джо, то он ему кишки с порога выпустит, не слушая никаких оправданий. 

 

Забегаловка Джо была притоном, рестораном, отелем, клубом вместе взятыми. Джо был американцем, эмигрировавшим в Италию лет двадцать назад. Он говорил всем, что приехал сюда без гроша в кармане, но Сквало подозревал, что американская мафия не дала ему времени собрать вещички, и Джо пришлось экстремально быстро валить из страны, спасая свою задницу. В Америке у него были жена и ребенок — так говорил Джо, но никто ему не верил.

Джо делал вид, что скучал, но итальянские шлюхи все же были неплохим утешением. Как хорошая выпивка, деньги и наркотики. Джо был притчей во языцех во время любых встреч, ему перемывали кости и — одновременно с этим — побаивались. Никто не хотел лишний раз с ним связываться. Кроме Занзаса, который когда-то сильно ему помог, и с тех пор Джо был его должником по гроб жизни. Кто хорошо знал Джо, сказал бы, что должным быть он ненавидел больше всего на свете. 

Технологии — те, что касались пламени — сделали скачок вперед. Этим интересовались очень богатые люди, а потому было выгодно заниматься исследованиями. Если, конечно, они к чему-нибудь приводили.  
Закрытое общество разделилось на тех, кто обладал пламенем, и тех, кто нет. На основе пламени делали индивидуальные телефоны, ноутбуки, а кто-то даже придумал, как использовать его вместо топлива для автомобилей. Однако во время длительных путешествий владельцам грозило истощение, да и стоили такие машины баснословных денег, так что желающих приобрести подобную игрушку было мало. Зато вместо ключа зажигания пламя теперь использовалось часто. Вещи становились еще более персональными. 

Были и мошенники. Улицы, если знать, куда идешь, пестрили объявлениями — коробочки на заказ, любые экзотические животные. Обратиться по такому объявлению было все равно, что вытянуть кролика из шляпы — кто знает, какой он будет. Нередко неудачные заказы заканчивались показательными разборками, разносом подпольных лабораторий и простреленными головами. 

На пламени делали деньги, его покупали, продавали и каждый день находили новые способы его применения. 

О сексе с «огоньком» тоже ходило много разговоров. Джо о нем не разговаривал, он его продавал.  
В заведения, подобные его клубу, случайные посетители не попадали, и Джо без страха, встречая гостей, сразу предлагал им все, чем был богат — чтобы в итоге стать еще богаче.  
Привычка набрасываться на особых гостей с порога, проявляя дружелюбие, была одной из двух, которые делали его образ в глазах Сквало еще более непривлекательным. Вторая — Джо, при всех его деньгах, чаще всего жрал дешевые американские гамбургеры, щедро приправленные луком. 

Он производил впечатление толстого добродушного неудачника, и многие считали его таковым — те, кто плохо его знал. Он любил хвастаться итальянскими корнями, в свободное время от зарабатывания, вытягивания, получения денег рассказывая о том, что его прабабка родилась на Сицилии, и только любовь всей ее жизни заставила ее покинуть дом и переехать в Америку. Джо брехал — Сквало давно навел о нем справки. У Джо не было ни итальянских корней, ни жены, а вставало у Джо только на деньги. И чем толще были пачки с евро, тем крепче стояло. 

Заметив вошедшего Сквало, Джо облизнул полные губы и улыбнулся, показывая щель между зубами. 

— Сквало, приятель, давно ты не заходил, — он торопливо подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. Сквало фыркнул и попытался незаметно шагнуть в сторону. — Выпьешь? Может, что-нибудь еще? Вчера вечером привезли отличную травку. Девочку? — он наступал на Сквало, тесня его к барной стойке, будто боялся, что тот сейчас передумает и уйдет. 

За спиной бармен тут же грохнул о столешницу стаканом. Кубики льда мелодично звякнули о стекло. Сквало обернулся и нехотя взял виски. 

— За тобой должок, помнишь? Пришло время отдавать. 

Все дружелюбие спало у Джо с лица. 

— Так бы и сказал сразу. Или все-таки перекусим сначала? 

— Я не развлекаться пришел, — ответил Сквало и подумал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь пришел бы сюда развлекаться — по крайней мере, один. С Занзасом или Луссурией, разве что — все равно такие гадюшники иногда стоило посещать, нигде так не перетирают последние новости, как в подобных местах. 

— Тогда прошу в мой кабинет. 

История с Джо и тем, как он задолжал Занзасу, была давней и неприятной. 

Занзас раньше частенько захаживал сюда — выпить или потрахаться. Занзас раньше вообще любил хорошо погулять в свободное от работы время. На забегаловку Джо Занзас наткнулся случайно, и что-то ему в ней понравилось. 

Здесь всегда было многолюдно, но некоторые до сих пор приходили заключать у Джо сделки. Сквало считал это верхом идиотизма, как и Занзас. Места надо выбирать потише, а в баре всегда могли подслушать, а потом слить информацию, или сорвать встречу, или устроить пальбу, как однажды и сделал недовольный клиент, подцепивший что-то у одной из шлюх. Девок своих Джо заставлял проверяться постоянно, а у клиента на лице было написано, что он любил поблядствовать. Однако это не помешало ему закатить скандал прямо с порога и начать размахивать пистолетом. Занзас, которому случилось присутствовать в забегаловке в тот вечер, заткнул ему пасть. 

— Так чем могу помочь? — Джо рухнул в кресло и сложил пальцы домиком. 

— Мне нужны записи с камер, которые выходят на маленькую стоянку за клубом. Вчера, ближе к двенадцати ночи. И свидетели, которые могли, — Сквало сделал паузу, вытаскивая из кармана свернутый мятый листок и разворачивая его, — видеть похожую машину. 

— Вчера мои люди принимали новую партию товара, — задумчиво сказал Джо, вспоминая подробности. — Все были заняты и вряд ли что-то видели. 

— Что вчера получил? — Сквало уселся на подлокотник кресла и скрестил ноги. Проявлять участие к делам Джо ему хотелось меньше всего, но толстяк любил поговорить о себе — вдруг так можно было вытянуть из него что-нибудь, что могло помочь в поисках.

— Ну, как обычно, — замялся Джо, — всего понемногу. — И заткнулся, увидев недовольное лицо Сквало. — Травка, кокаин, бухло, — он кивнул на стакан в руке Сквало, — таблетки для девочек... 

— И как? Удачно? 

— Да с последним какая-то херня. Ты пей, пей, виски отличный. Партия таблеток пришла, но не вся. В лаборатории клялись, что отправили все по заказу. С утра все пересчитал — не хватает. Буду трясти тех, кто разгружал. Надо же умудриться — проебать это дерьмо, когда дела так и прут в гору... Да и не нужно оно никому больше, их только дуры пить будут — или дураки — побочка года через два загоняет в могилу любого. 

Сквало почесал затылок. Хуйня какая-то получалась. 

Ни для кого не было секретом, что секс «с огоньком», обещавший новые грани наслаждения и прочей поебени, — был сексом самым обычным, с теми же шлюхами, которые глотали таблетки, вызывающие пламя, правда, совсем ненадолго. Любая нормальная баба, которой посчастливилось обладать пламенем, нашла бы себе занятие подостойнее. Поэтому таблетки пили те, у кого пламени не было, но кто очень хотел много денег. 

Искусственное пламя вступало в реакцию с настоящим, у клиента, и тот испытывал нереальный кайф. Так говорили все, кто попробовал, — или это действительно было правдой, или никто не хотел признаваться, что зря спустил деньги. 

Но заведение Джо процветало. Таблетки для появления пламени на пару часов стоили дорого, секс с такими шлюхами — еще дороже. 

Многие не хотели связываться с пламенем. Не после того, как при попытках синтеза искусственного взорвались несколько лабораторий. И черт знает, было ли это случайностью или чьим-то предупреждением. После этого многие завязали, продавать героин было безопаснее и выгоднее. Да и чтобы найти инвесторов, приходилось сильно потрудиться: никто не спешил вкладываться в сомнительные предприятия, которые, неизвестно, принесут ли прибыль. Джо был одним из последних и барахтался на самом верху, что позволяли ему деловая хватка и жажда денег. 

— Может, в лаборатории перепутали, или?..

— Эти зануды ничего не путают. Сперли, хотя ума не приложу — кому надо. Если только конкурентам. Но технологии таблеток настолько отличаются на каждом производстве, что им придется переделывать все, чтобы получить нечто подобное. А моя лаборатория — закрытое место. Никаких крыс. Вот они, — он ткнул толстым пальцем в экран, оставляя отпечаток на поверхности. — Они всю ночь таскали товар. Сам видишь, от машины до задних дверей — десять метров от силы. 

Маленькая парковка была почти пуста. Минивен, из которого торопливо вытаскивали ящики, стоял довольно близко к служебному входу. 

— Бухло? — спросил Сквало. 

Джо кивнул. 

Пара его людей осталась на въезде на парковку, на всякий случай, чтобы не допустить посторонних. Всего было семь человек.

То, как подъехала к парковке темно-серая машина с выключенными фарами, никто не заметил. 

— Иллюзией, что ли, прикрыли? Ее будто не видят. 

— Ага, у меня камеры специальные, через иллюзии видно хреново, но видно же. 

— Ну пиздец, — прокомментировал Сквало, наблюдая, как дверь машины открывается, и оттуда выходит человек с накинутым на голову капюшоном, и рассмеялся, когда он без суеты подошел к машине и вытащил оттуда коробку. 

Джо спал с лица. 

— Что, за камерами вчера никто не следил? 

— Обычно двое сидят, а вчера рук не хватало, я их выгнал помогать. 

— Ну ты и мудак, — сказал Сквало. — Мне нужен номер этой тачки. И копия записей. 

Он глядел, как человек возвращается с коробкой, и потом — как машина трогается с места.

— Будет тебе копия, — вздохнул Джо. 

А что он хотел? За идиотизм надо платить. 

— Подожду внизу, — Сквало, довольный, что может наконец-то свалить из неприятного ему общества, вскочил с подлокотника и быстро вышел из кабинета. 

В баре прибавилось народу — там собирались уже пришедшие на смену сотрудники, посетителей еще не было, до открытия оставалась пара часов. 

Сквало уселся на диван и заказал кофе — к виски он так и не притронулся — от отсутствия сна трещала голова, и вряд ли алкоголь мог помочь. Надо было выспаться. 

— Валите отсюда. — На шлюх настроения у Сквало не было. Он уже начал жалеть, что покинул компанию Джо — по крайней мере, он был там один.

— Девушки оказывают тебе внимание, а ты грубишь. — Сквало обернулся. Голос говорившей показался знакомым. — Не узнал? — спросила высокая брюнетка и, жестом прогнав своих подруг, уселась рядом со Сквало. — А вот тебя не узнать невозможно, Сквало, — протянула она его имя. — Как там твой босс? 

Она улыбалась, в голосе ее не было ни грамма интереса. Куда больше ее, казалось, интересовало колено Сквало, на которое она положила руку и сжала. 

— Он должен мне денег… за вчера. 

— Ничего не было вчера.

— Я весь вечер чистила перышки, ожидая с ним встречи. 

— Что-то незаметно, — огрызнулся Сквало, хотя она и выглядела ничего. Для шлюхи. Что Занзас в ней нашел? Он поглядел на часы — Джо не торопился. 

— Я нравлюсь тебе, — пропела девка и перелезла к нему на колени. 

Сквало хотел ее спихнуть, но она вцепилась ему в шею. 

— То есть, про машину тебе узнать неинтересно? — тихо спросила она. 

Сквало оттолкнул ее от себя. Глаза ее блестели, а на губах застыла все та же улыбка.

— Ты ничего не могла видеть. 

— Ты меня перебил. Я остановилась на том, что весь вечер чистила перышки, а зеркало в комнате как раз стоит у окна…

— Ты не могла…

— Да что ты заладил. Скажем, помимо того, что я классно трахаюсь, у меня есть некоторые способности, которые я бы предпочла не афишировать. Здесь, — она неопределенно махнула рукой. — Я приглядываю за всем — для Занзаса. Не знаю, зачем ему, но как только я увидела вчерашнюю машину, скрытую иллюзией, то сразу позвонила. Дальше сам знаешь. 

— И что ты забыла здесь со своими «некоторыми способностями»? 

Лилит рассмеялась. 

— Да кому они нужны. У меня свой интерес. Мы ведь с Занзасом иногда неплохо время проводим. 

— Шлюха, которая на что-то надеется? — заржал Сквало. — Ну-ну. Так что там с машиной? 

— Серый ниссан, номер RN 962 NF. Внутри было двое — водитель забирал груз, другой просто сидел. Лиц не разглядела. 

— А боссу своему чего не сказала? 

Она снова улыбнулась — теперь казалось, что искренне и довольно. 

— Мудак рвет и мечет. Давно он так на деньги не попадал. Сам виноват, скотина, все настроение испортил с утра. А насчет Занзаса… 

— Он тебе что-то обещал? 

— Нет. 

— Закатай губу, значит. И слезь уже с меня, — он спихнул ее с колен. 

К ним шел хмурый парень из охраны, который раньше околачивался у дверей в кабинет Джо. 

— Синьор Сквало? Копия записи для вас. Хозяин пожелал вам удачи в поисках — чего бы вы ни искали. 

Сквало взял картонный конверт с диском. 

— Ну, пока, — бросил он Лилит. Наконец-то у него было достаточно информации, чтобы с ней можно было нормально работать. — Сочтемся потом. 

 

«Пробейте номер машины, — скинул он сообщение. — Есть новости?»

Новостей не было — хорошо это или плохо, Сквало не знал. Как не знал и того, почему та машина привлекла его внимание. Сквало чувствовал, что неспроста она попала в камеру. Интуиция, проверенная годами и доказавшая, что ей можно доверять, редко подводила его и сейчас вопила о том, что машина имеет отношение к исчезновению Занзаса.

Если рассуждать здраво, то Занзаса мог похитить только какой-нибудь отчаянный псих. Или же у них появился очень сильный противник. Сквало до последнего не хотел верить, что Занзаса можно похитить, и если бы кто сказал ему подобное еще вчера, он рассмеялся бы этому идиоту в лицо. Но теперь Сквало понимал все отчетливее, что Занзас был обычным человеком, и, как и с любым другим, с ним могло произойти что-нибудь неприятное. Занзас был крутым боссом, но ему все-таки нужно было иногда расслабляться и забивать на бдительность — хотя бы в сортире. Или в собственной спальне. 

Сквало не переживал: Занзас был удачливым сукиным сыном, который выбирался из любого дерьма, но сама ситуация напрягала. Сквало привык попадать в переделки с Занзасом, они давно не действовали поодиночке.  
Сквало не мог понять абсурдности произошедшего — Занзас исчез из охраняемого дома, когда там находился весь офицерский состав Варии, и Сквало хотел бы посмотреть на того умельца, которому удалось провернуть похищение, а потом — набить морду. Если ему что-нибудь достанется после Занзаса. 

Он давно уже не участвовал в по-настоящему крупных заварушках. Хотелось размяться — не на тренировках, хотелось азарта и непредсказуемости драки, до ломоты в костях хотелось. Чаще всего им приходилось действовать тихо, чисто и быстро — не разгуляешься. Скучно. Сквало чувствовал, что находится на пороге чего-то действительно интересного, от чего захватывало дух. Ему очень не нравилось, что здесь замешан Занзас, но если подумать, то больше ни с кем подобного приключиться не могло. 

Странно, что Сквало сначала решил, будто Занзас сам ушел, ничего не сказав. Он не мог просто так отправиться прогуляться по любимым местам, такое на памяти Сквало случалось лишь пару раз. Занзас обычно писал ему — хамские записки, sms-ки или просто врывался в комнату, вне зависимости от времени суток, в своей непередаваемой манере, предупреждая, что уезжает. 

«Составьте список всех пропавших за последнее время». 

Искать было бесполезно: о похищениях никто не заявлял. Очевидно, что пропавший уже не жилец. Сквало знал о похищениях много, они иногда сами выполняли такие заказы, пусть они ему и не нравились: возиться с живыми было проблемой, когда цель сразу мертва — проблемы нет.

Первые сутки были самыми важными, решающими, обычно их хватало похитителям, чтобы расправиться с жертвой. Но Сквало отчего-то верил, что у Занзаса больше времени. Если его похитили те, кому он перешел дорогу, то вряд ли бы его пристрелили сразу, скорее всего — долго бы мучали. Сквало не хотел представлять, что с Занзасом могли сделать, но, в конце концов, у них оставался Луссурия, которому было под силу вылечить практически все. 

«И усильте охрану по периметру. Не хватало, чтобы еще кого-то похитили у нас из-под носа. Хотя кому нужен мусор, просравший собственного босса. И Франа мне, когда приеду. Не явится сразу — найду сам и выебу». 

 

Фран топтался у дверей в кабинет Сквало, когда тот приехал, и по виду — ждал уже долго. Сквало ничего не сказал, лишь сердито зыркнул на него, когда тот зевнул и не успел отвернуться. 

— Меньше в свои игры играй, — огрызнулся Сквало. — А сейчас засунь сон в жопу и смотри внимательно.

Сквало поставил запись с камер наблюдения на клубной парковке и опять уставился в экран, пытаясь рассмотреть человека, грабившего машину Джо. 

Фран, смотря запись, молча присел на край стола. 

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Сквало, когда машина уехала. 

— Так себе иллюзионист. Обладал бы способностями выше среднего, хер бы мы его увидели, — ответил он. — От таких слабых, как здесь, иллюзий на записи идет рябь. Профессионализма не хватает. 

— Искать его стоит? 

— Бесполезно, думаю, — протянул Фран, и Сквало кивнул, соглашаясь. — Иллюзионистов мало. Есть те, которые не особо афишируют способности, их можно проверить, но слишком долго возиться. 

— Тогда вплотную займемся тачкой. 

— Я могу идти, капитан? 

— Пересмотри еще раз, — сказал Сквало, доставая из кармана брюк смартфон. 

Кажется, у них были новости.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Занзас открыл глаза, и они тут же заслезились от яркого света. Его везли по какому-то обшарпанному коридору, и лампы с низкого потолка мелькали и мигали, издавая неуютное гудение. Воздух, сухой и пыльный, царапал легкие. Занзас закашлялся, хотел приподняться, но не смог пошевелить даже рукой. 

На него упала тень, и Занзас вздохнул с облегчением. Над ним наклонился какой-то человек, лицо его невозможно было разглядеть из-за медицинской маски и больших очков с толстыми стеклами. А потом все поплыло, и окружающий мир в глазах Занзаса начал раздваиваться.

— Не дергайся, хуже будет, — он услышал слова будто издалека, через толщу воды, и снова, вопреки им, попытался пошевелиться. Усилие отдалось шумом в голове и острой болью, пронзившей затылок. 

Его накачали чем-то, но точно не били. Хотя Занзас не мог быть уверен: он вообще не помнил ничего после того, как зашел в свою комнату и открыл окно, потому что ночь была душной. 

— Еще одно движение — и я вколю тебе новую дозу транквилизаторов, а проснувшись, ты захочешь сдохнуть от головной боли, — глухо сказал человек и исчез из поля зрения Занзаса, и свет снова ударил ему в глаза. — Хотя, вижу, ты уже хочешь, — засмеялся он. 

Выходит, у Занзаса все-таки получилось пошевелиться, но он не почувствовал этого. Занзас замер. Не то чтобы его испугала угроза, но даже сейчас головная боль и отдаленно не походила на ту, в самые черные дни похмелья. 

Человек замолчал, и светильники снова замелькали у Занзаса над головой. Занзас закрыл глаза.

 

Его привезли в маленькую лабораторию, видно, обставленную наскоро. С потолка на стены охапками тянулись подвешенные провода, точно гирлянды на Рождество. Они путались, ползли змеями через всю комнату, подключенные к тускло горящим мониторам и неизвестным Занзасу приборам. Его кушетку приподняли, и обзор стал лучше. Как только Занзас попытался сосредоточиться и осмотреться получше, голову прострелило очередным приступом боли. 

Его руки даже не были привязаны, как ему сначала показалось. Чем его таким накачали? 

— Почему так долго? — раздался еще один голос. — Мы не укладываемся в сроки. 

— В следующий раз сам поедешь. 

Наконец-то Занзас увидел второго — тоже с закрытым маской лицом и в очках, на лоб его была надвинута синяя медицинская шапочка. Он казался немного ниже, и голос его звучал моложе, но сомнений не возникло: он был тут главным. 

— Приготовь капельницу. И влей ему пять кубиков сыворотки, — он посмотрел на Занзаса. — Можно даже шесть. Раньше, чем все закончится, он все равно не сдохнет. 

Первый кивнул и придвинул ближе стойку капельницы. Отвлекшись, Занзас совсем не заметил того, как пальцы в латексных перчатках коснулись его руки и всадили в вену иголку. 

Это было херово. Он пока не понимал, как выберется отсюда, но лучше бы он попал к каким-нибудь другим психам. Занзас не представлял, что им от него нужно, в голове все путалось, он продирался через собственные мысли с трудом. Спустя несколько минут он почувствовал себя еще хуже, если только такое было возможно. Казалось, что по венам пустили что-то горячее. Невыносимое. Жгущее так, что хотелось полоснуть ножом по рукам, вдоль вен, чтобы выпустить эту дрянь. В груди стало слишком мало места для легких, для дыхания, и сердце громко бухало прямо о ребра. 

Занзас был где-то на грани обморока и сознания, когда перед ним снова замелькали руки в перчатках. Он почувствовал резкий запах лекарств и потом, бессильно склонив голову набок, увидел, как из его вены выкачивают кровь. Кому нужна его дурная кровь? Занзас хотел бы рассмеяться, но бульканье где-то глубоко в легких так и не превратилось в смех. 

Его кровью наполняли тонкие длинные колбы — снова и снова, и Занзас сбился со счета. Его отвлекало жжение, распространившееся от рук по всему телу. Комната раскачивалась в стороны, к горлу подступила терпкая тошнота. 

А потом, когда, кажется, вся его кровь закончилась, Занзас увидел, как в шприц потекло что-то оранжевое, безумно яркое — даже по сравнению с пронзительным светом ламп. Излучающее такое знакомое тепло, что Занзас просто не мог не понять. 

Его пламя. 

Занзас хотел пошевелиться, но теперь точно был полностью парализован, потому что двое, не опасаясь, ходили вокруг него. Он не представлял ни для кого угрозы, и от понимания того, что его превратила в бесполезный мусор всего пара капельниц, бешеная злость разрасталась в тесной груди. Он начал задыхаться. 

— Спокойнее, парень, — прозвучало слева. Занзас глядел, как его пламя, почему-то сейчас жидкое, смешивается в ампулах с кровью и исчезает в темной глубокой коробке, стоящей рядом на какой-то подставке. Там оставалось еще много свободного места. — Нехорошо, если ты откинешь копыта раньше времени, до того, как мы закончим. 

До того, как они закончат. 

В какое же дерьмо он вляпался? 

Занзас, увидевший в колбах пламя, понял — в какое. Он не уйдет отсюда живым, потому что ученые, чертовы фанатики своего дела и денег, те немногие, что имели дело с пламенем, не оставляли свидетелей своих экспериментов. Свидетели умирали сами — от полного истощения.   
Значит, ему недолго осталось. 

— Что ты там возишься? Все самому надо делать, — прозвучал голос с другой стороны. Занзас где-то его слышал, только не мог вспомнить где. 

Он глядел, как к еще нетронутому сгибу на другом локте потянулась вторая пара рук. 

Совсем недолго. 

Занзас не думал, что все закончится именно так. 

Он закрыл глаза. 

Занзас не думал, что умрет старым и немощным, сидя на веранде и смотря на то, как опадают осенние листья. Он вообще никогда об этом не думал. А сейчас было уже поздно. 

Он вдруг почувствовал себя опустошённым и бесполезным. Мусором. Он слышал, как двое все еще возятся с пробирками, и предпринял последнюю попытку вырваться. Судя по тому, что они даже не отреагировали, — тщетно.

Оказывается, пламя было действительно важно. Занзас и не осознавал — насколько, принимая его как должное. Без пламени он не мог жить. 

Времени пересматривать ценности и менять ориентиры уже не было. Веки Занзаса задрожали, пропуская вспышки дребезжащего света. В ушах эхом отдавался писк приборов, и с каждым вздохом дыхание замедлялось. 

Почему-то подумалось о Сквало, о том, что у него обязательно все будет хорошо. Он узнает, как закончил Занзас, и сделает по-другому. Сквало умный. Только, блядь, пусть попробует не сделать, тупой мусор.

Занзас больше не ощущал запаха лекарств и крови; где-то далеко щелкали замки и звенело стекло. 

— Теперь отдавай мою долю, — голос сливался с белым шумом, поселившимся в ушах. — Сорок кусков, как обещал. 

Что ответил второй голос, Занзас уже не разобрал. Шум становился все сильнее, накатываясь лавиной, накладываясь на все остальные звуки. 

А потом раздался выстрел, и наступила тишина. 

 

***

— Что? По приметам сходится? Точно или нет? — кричал в трубку Сквало. — Вы что там, все идиоты? 

Сквало на ходу застегивал куртку, не прекращая ругаться по телефону. Кажется, Занзаса нашли, и новости были отвратительно плохими.

— Диктуйте адрес. Я как, по-вашему, должен отыскать вашу дыру? 

Он хлопнул дверцей машины и тут же ударил по газам. Мотор взревел.

 

Сквало не мог унять дрожь, пока ехал — до больницы оказалось совсем недалеко, минут двадцать. И это время растянулось для него в один мутный поток слившихся мелькающих деревьев, домов и серого полотна дороги. 

Сквало ехал в напряженной тишине, боясь пропустить, не услышать звонок или оповещение о новом сообщении. Тишина вдавливала его в кресло, и он впервые пожалел о том, что не взял машину с автоматом, потому что дрожащая рука соскальзывала, когда нужно было переключить скорость. 

Сквало не признавал ответа «нет», но сейчас хотел услышать именно его. Ноги не слушались, пока он шел по больнице — коридор за коридором следом за медсестрой. Их встретил работник в белом, как и весь остальной персонал, халате. На бэйдже было написано «Вито», и мысли зацепились за эту неважную деталь. «Вито, Вито, Вито», — закрутилось в голове Сквало. Он будто разом отупел. 

Тело Сквало отказывалось шевелиться, дышать, и он весь превратился в зрение, когда в ушах раздался слишком громкий звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох черного пакета. 

Сердце Сквало будто упало куда-то вниз, на блестящий пол морга.

Слава Мадонне, это был не Занзас. 

Сквало вдохнул спертый холодный воздух, и он показался ему самым прекрасным, как и серые стены, пыльные жалюзи, как уродливая лампа над столом — все было прекрасно, пока оставалась надежда, что Занзас жив. 

— Это не он, — хрипло сказал Сквало и привалился плечом к стене. — Вы, ебучие мудаки, жопой читаете описания. 

Сотрудник морга оправдывался, но Сквало уже не слушал. Облегчение от мысли, что трупом оказался не Занзас, было слишком сильным, и Сквало не сразу понял, что вцепился рукой в выдвижной ящик, не давая санитару задвинуть труп назад. 

Справившись с собой, Сквало отошел и вздрогнул, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Ложная тревога, — ответил Сквало, не ожидая, пока ему зададут вопрос. — Что там у вас? Снова морг? Я, кажется, уже слишком стар, чтобы пережить такой пиздец дважды за день. 

 

Сквало повезло. Машину четыре часа назад засекли камеры в пригороде Салерно, в районе портовых складов. Больше ее нигде не видели. Шанс, что те, кто так интересовали Сквало, просто решили сменить машину и кинули старую там, был слишком велик, чтобы ехать в Салерно самому, но до города оставалось полтора часа пути, и Сквало не видел нужды отправлять туда кого-то еще. Сам же он сейчас не мог сидеть на месте, ему непременно хотелось что-то делать. О том, чтобы вернуться в штаб, даже и речи не шло. 

Все дороги в этот день были для Сквало длинными. И, к счастью, пустыми: только началась рабочая неделя, и желающих выехать за город практически не было. Тихая музыка делала дорогу еще более затянутой, и Сквало опять предпочел ехать в тишине. 

Он никогда не считал себя впечатлительным, но момент, когда санитар расстегивал молнию на пакете, был самым херовым в его жизни. Сквало не был готов к тому, чтобы увидеть Занзаса мертвым. Он столько всего передумать успел, что сейчас ему было тошно — как он мог мысль допустить, что Занзас мертв.

Он идиот.

А Занзас и не из таких передряг выбирался. 

И все равно сердце Сквало зачастило с новой силой, когда на обочине он увидел табличку, информирующую о въезде в город. Сквало хотел найти Занзаса и одновременно с этим боялся увидеть, что с ним могло стать. Занзас был сильным, умным и мог здраво оценить свои силы в зависимости от ситуации, в которую попадал. Ключевое слово — мог. Занзас далеко не всегда это делал. 

И Сквало очень боялся опоздать. За сегодня ему было достаточно одного черного мешка. 

 

Только въехав в промышленную зону, на территорию складов, Сквало понял, что зря не вызвал еще кого-нибудь из штаба. Обыскивать такую территорию одному значило потерять много времени. Он кружил по дороге между наваленными судовыми контейнерами и хлипкими постройками, надеясь непонятно на что. Найти машину едва ли представлялось возможным, ее бы не оставили на виду. 

Территория была окружена забором, но вряд ли за этой частью кто-то наблюдал, Сквало не заметил ни одной камеры с тех пор, как заехал сюда. 

Сквало действовал сгоряча, у него даже не было плана территории, и если это можно было решить, позвонив и попросив его выслать, то вопрос — откуда начинать поиски, оставался без ответа. Сквало внимательно разглядывал карту, присланную пару минут назад. Он не мог позволить себе обыскивать каждый склад. 

Территория занимала несколько десятков гектаров, но застраивалась неравномерно. Чем дальше — тем старее были здания. Раньше тут находилась тюрьма, но потом ее расформировали и перевели заключённых в другие места, а здание начало пустовать. Рядом стали достраивать склады, но из-за того, то они были далеко от города, мало кто пользовался ими. 

Расположение тоже не было удобным: не везде могла проехать машина. От этого Сквало и решил отталкиваться, перебирая все возможные варианты. Если машину хотели спрятать, то не забрались бы далеко. И она бы точно оставила следы на глинистой земле — только въездная площадка была заасфальтирована, а дальше во все стороны расползалась грунтовка, размытая недавним дождем. 

Никто не мог проехать незаметно по такой дороге. Сквало хоть и колесил по узким проулкам некоторое время, но следы от покрышек своей машины мог узнать.

Он остановился и заглушил мотор. Дальше — слишком узко. По обе стороны от дороги стояли заброшенные склады, потом дорога упиралась в еще одно старое здание и раздваивалась. 

По правой стороне Сквало увидел свежие следы шин. Через двадцать метров они исчезали у массивной двери в ангар. Сквало мог только позавидовать борзости водителя, протиснувшегося в узкие ворота. 

Сквало заглянул в прорехи между проржавевшими металлическими пластинами — там и правда стояла серая машина. Нужно было спешить. Он дернул дверь, и она поползла вверх с потрясающей легкостью. Значит, ей пользовались часто, несмотря на очевидную заброшенность амбара. 

Машина была не закрыта, передняя дверца отворилась с тихим скрипом. Сквало проскользнул внутрь и уселся на водительское сидение. 

Ключи болтались в замке зажигания. За козырьком от солнца не нашлось никаких документов. В бардачке не было ничего, кроме какой-то грязной ваты, использованного шприца и латексных медицинских перчаток. Сквало глянул на задние сидения — тоже пусто. 

Он вышел и открыл багажник — тот поддался неохотно, обнажая свой темный зев. Там лежала запаска, какое-то одеяло. Сквало тряхнул его — в воздух взмылось облако пыли, и на землю упала пачка бумажных носовых платков. Сквало поднял ее. Упаковка была драной. 

Сердце снова пропустило удар. Сквало мог ошибаться, но пару дней назад дал Занзасу похожие, когда тот достал его своим насморком. Занзас тогда еще долго вертел ее в руках, никак не мог подцепить ногтем прозрачную липкую пленку, чтобы открыть, и всю изодрал, пока Сквало не выдернул из рук то, что осталось, и не открыл сам. Сквало мог ошибаться, но теперь не верил, что все время шел по ложному следу. Он подобрался очень близко, следовало поторопиться. 

Сквало обошел сарай, наткнулся на початую бутылку вина и закрытую дверь, ведущую в соседний ангар. Вокруг заржавевшего замка была намотана не менее ржавая цепь. Вряд ли кто-то заходил туда последние десять лет. 

Сквало снова выбрался на улицу и зажмурился от яркого света. Нужно было скорее соображать, куда похитители могли деться из машины, и если с ними был Занзас, то куда они его потащили. Он не видел других следов протекторов, а это значило, что похитители заезжали сюда не для того, чтобы просто избавиться от улик — они задержались здесь, и Сквало все еще надеялся застать их. 

Он увидел цепочку следов не сразу — здесь земля была суше, и подошвы ботинок отпечатывались не так отчетливо. Пройдя пару метров влево, он заметил на земле содранный с двери замок, а саму приоткрытую дверь — чуть дальше. Цепь болталась на ручке, раскачиваясь на ветру, и билась о дверь, издавая тихие царапающие звуки. 

Сквало распахнул ее, сразу увидев цель — еще один проход напротив, побежал, рванул ручку в сторону. Не привыкшие к темноте глаза выхватывали из сумрака неясные очертания предметов. Кажется, это была лаборатория. Справа он заметил какое-то движение. 

— Атакко ди скуало! — не было времени размышлять, что делать, если там и был кто-то, то сейчас способа задержать лучше Сквало не придумал бы.

Темная комната осветилась пламенем дождя, мигнуло электричество, зашипела снова зарябившая красным лампа над входом, и все затихло. Сквало нащупал на стене рубильник и дернул вниз — замигал остальной свет, и в дальней части комнаты Сквало увидел Занзаса. Бросился вперед, зацепился ногой за что-то мягкое на полу, перепрыгнул, оглянулся — там лежал труп — и в два шага подскочил к Занзасу.

Он был бледен. На его руках, как показалось Сквало, все еще плясали отголоски его атаки — маленькие огоньки голубого цвета, которые выцветали, таяли с каждой минутой, словно упавшие на горячую кожу снежинки. 

Занзас был холодный, как лед. Когда Сквало тронул его за руку, то почувствовал навалившуюся тяжесть, будто наконец дала о себе знать забытая на время усталость и третьи сутки без сна. Пальцы Сквало будто стали деревянными, пока он тянулся к шее Занзаса, чтобы прощупать пульс. Занзас не был ранен, но выглядел ничем не лучше покойника.


	3. Chapter 3

Время до того, как Сквало почувствовал слабый пульс, тянулось невозможно медленно, будто старалось как можно сильнее потрепать ему нервы. Он во второй раз за день стоял и не знал, чего ждать. И положить пальцы на сонную артерию Занзаса и снова ждать — было ничуть не лучше, чем смотреть, как разъезжается молния черного пластикового мешка. 

Пальцы не слушались, Сквало готов был разъебать телефон о стену, пока смог набрать номер и вызвать подмогу. За ними должны были скоро прилететь. 

Сквало сел на кушетку, на которой полулежал Занзас и, стащив с себя куртку, накрыл его. Сквало не знал, сколько они протянут — и это пугало. Он устал чувствовать, как земля весь день уходит у него из-под ног. 

Сквало сжал руку Занзаса, холодные пальцы не пошевелились. Сквало наклонился, дыхание Занзаса едва ощущалось, оно вырывалось с тихим хрипом и было таким редким, что Сквало каждый раз мучительно прислушивался, ожидая следующий выдох. Как Занзас вдыхал, он не слышал. 

— Не вздумай сдохнуть, чертов босс, — прошептал Сквало. 

Он жалел, что его пламя не имеет целебных свойств, как пламя Луссурии, что сейчас оно бесполезно. Он мог попробовать согреть им Занзаса — и Сквало закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, позволяя своему пламени выйти на волю. Это не могло сильно помочь, но Сквало думал: Занзас обязательно почувствует, что больше не один. 

Усталость все сильнее давила на плечи, и Сквало улегся на край кушетки. Занзас неподвижно лежал рядом и дышал ему в ухо, пока сам Сквало оглядывался вокруг. Они были в развороченной лаборатории. Видно, уходили отсюда в спешке, и Сквало мог бы напасть на след похитителей, но сейчас ему было не до погони. Этих мудаков он все равно рано или поздно найдет — и перережет им глотки, потому что обидеть Сквало и не ответить за это — нельзя. 

Над ними пищал монитор, а у кровати валялись пустые пакеты от капельницы и пара расколотых пробирок с кровью. По здоровому синяку на правой руке Сквало подозревал, что она принадлежала Занзасу. Зачем им нужна была его кровь? 

Еще вопросы вызывал труп на полу в нескольких шагах от них, но Сквало не посмел встать и подойти рассмотреть его поближе. Все потом. Да и сейчас было видно — по следам борьбы, — сообщники что-то не поделили и один из них получил пулю в лоб.   
В луже крови на полу отражался мигающий свет лампы «не входить». Сквало поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и на секунду закрыл глаза. 

 

Его разбудил шум вертолета. Он вскочил, телефон звонил, разрываясь, и как Сквало сразу не услышал? Он, стряхивая с себя остатки дремы, выбежал наружу, чтобы показать, где можно приземлиться. Главная улица между амбарами была достаточно широкая, чтобы посадить вертолет. 

Первым из него выскочил Луссурия, с грацией, которой мог бы позавидовать любой, нагруженный тяжелым чемоданом скорой помощи с лекарствами на все случаи жизни. Леви помахал Сквало с места пилота. 

За Луссурией выполз Карло, их новый врач, которого Сквало приказал взять с собой. Карло впервые приходилось участвовать в таких переделках, и, кажется, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Их предыдущий врач словно свихнулся около месяца назад, пил, не просыхая неделю, заперевшись у себя в кабинете. Было решено отправить его в реабилитационную клинику, до которой он так и не доехал. Бесследно исчез. 

— Что так долго? — крикнул Сквало и кивнул в сторону открытой двери. Он пропустил всех вперед, и, когда вошел, уже увидел, как Карло слушает сердце Занзаса стетоскопом и пытается измерить давление. 

— Он попал под мою атаку, — сказал Сквало, чувствуя, что его наконец-то отпускает напряжение. Занзасу должны были помочь, этот сукин сын теперь так легко не сдохнет. — Не было времени разбираться. Это могло навредить? — спросил Сквало, наблюдая за Луссурией. Тот наклонился и стянул медицинскую маску с трупа. — Блядь. Только о нем вспоминал.

— Наш старый знакомый доктор, — довольно хмыкнул Луссурия. — Крысам — крысиная смерть. 

Карло кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, и все сразу повернулись к нему. 

— Он в критическом состоянии. Я бы сказал, что ваша атака, синьор Сквало, повредила ему меньше всего, потому что к моменту, как вы прибыли, он уже был накачан сильными мышечными релаксантами. 

— Тогда зачем у него брали кровь? Лекарства портят ее? 

— Интересный вопрос. Мы должны доставить его в штаб. Или в больницу, мне нужно сделать несколько анализов. Но я думаю, что если вы, — он кивнул Луссурии, — немного поможете нам сейчас, то мы избежим проблем при транспортировке. 

Луссурия, стоявший напротив Сквало, кивнул и активировал коробочку. 

 

Вертолет летел неровно, проваливаясь в воздушные ямы, и у Сквало каждый раз захватывало дыхание. Он ненавидел летать на вертолете и, если было возможно, предпочитал им не пользоваться. Однако против частных самолетов, где нет шума, зато есть все удобства, ничего не имел. 

Сквало посмотрел на спящего — или в отключке — Занзаса, которому Карло тут же, как только синяк на сгибе локтя исчез, поставил капельницу. 

«Мы еще покатаемся, босс, на твоих любимых тачках», — подумал Сквало и поправил на Занзасе сползающее из-за тряски на пол одеяло. 

Опять клонило в сон. Сквало не знал, почему так вымотался, ведь ему приходилось не спать и дольше. Но сейчас он чувствовал, что опустошен — морально и физически. Прислонившись к спинке кресла, чтобы ремни не впивались в плечи еще сильнее, он запрокинул голову и уставился в пластиковый овал иллюминатора напротив. 

Теперь, после того, как они нашли сбежавшего доктора, оставалось много вопросов. Ясно, что он замешан в этой истории. Именно он мог слить информацию о том, как пробраться в здание штаба, или еще как-то поспособствовать похищению Занзаса. Но Сквало предстояло выяснить, как это стало возможно и какую конкретно роль сыграл доктор в похищении. 

Но все потом — пока не будет уверенности, что с Занзасом все в порядке, Сквало не сдвинется с места.

Он снова не заметил, как задремал, усыпленный многочисленными и путаными от усталости мыслями. 

И встрепенулся ото сна, когда вертолет уже приземлился на крыше штаба. Носилки с Занзасом вытаскивали, и случайно задели Сквало. 

— Извини, капитан, не хотел тебя будить, — пробормотал Леви и покрепче сжал рукоятки носилок. Луссурия, держащий их с другой стороны, говорил Леви развернуться в другую сторону; Карло суетился рядом. Сквало отстегнул ремень безопасности и выскочил из вертолета. 

Наконец-то тряска прекратилась, Сквало был рад, что стоит на твердой земле. Он потянулся, с удовольствием разминая затекшие ноги и руки. 

Только недавно слепило солнце, а сейчас на улице уже было темно. Лицо лизнул свежий ветер. Сквало посмотрел на часы — почти десять вечера. Вертолетная площадка была хорошо освещена на случай ночных полетов, и здесь было светло как днем. 

Сквало облизнул обветренные губы и пошел вслед за офицерами. Сонливость мешалась с нетерпением. Он чувствовал, что скоро получит ответы если не на все свои вопросы, то хотя бы на часть из них.

***

К следующему вечеру Занзас почувствовал себя почти сносно. 

Головная боль не беспокоила, наверное, из-за той убойной дозы лекарств, которой его напичкали. Карло всегда был где-то поблизости, несколько раз в час заставляя его мерить температуру и давление. По его же наставлению, Занзаса накормили какой-то диетической дрянью, похожей на куриный бульон, и Занзас вдруг понял, что не ел его сто лет. И не ел бы еще сто. 

Когда к нему зашел Сквало, Занзас дожевывал четвертый кусок пиццы, которую ему тайком принес Леви. Карло заперся в лаборатории с очередными тестами, и это было на руку. 

Сквало плюхнулся рядом на стул и, схватив кусок из коробки, сказал: 

— Тебе вроде нельзя. — Кажется, Сквало хоть и достаточно долго проспал: на его щеке виднелась вмятина от подушки, уже был в курсе дел. 

— Иди на хер, — ответил Занзас. 

— Вижу, что тебе лучше, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — Как тебя похитили, помнишь? 

Занзас покачал головой. Он не помнил ничего, после того, как включил в комнате свет, пошел расправлять кровать и отвлекся на то, чтобы открыть окно. 

Сквало нахмурился, и Занзас его понимал: это был нонсенс, он пропал из штаба, система защиты которого была безупречной. 

— Я на всякий случай удвоил охрану. 

— Они не вернутся, — сказал Занзас. Очевидно, что свое похитители уже получили. — Вы нашли что-нибудь на месте? 

— Все перерыли, кроме трупа нашего бывшего доктора ничего интересного не было. — Вот почему голос одного из похитителей показался таким знакомым. — Но мы на всякий случай прихватили оборудование, что там оставалось. 

Занзас кивнул. 

Они оба повернулись к двери, когда раздался стук, и в палату заглянул Карло.   
Занзас подумал, что если тот еще раз предложит померить температуру, он засунет градусник ему в задницу. Но Карло, к своему счастью, пришел по другому поводу. 

— Как только ваше состояние нормализовалось, я сделал несколько анализов. Вам очень повезло, что физически вы не сильно пострадали, если не считать потери крови, и, если честно, вам бы не помешала еще пара пакетов плазмы, — он запнулся, заметив тяжелый взгляд Занзаса, и продолжил: — Но, думаю, это подождет. На самом деле беспокойство вызывает полное отсутствие реакции на пламя. По моим расчетам, у вас сейчас примерно три-четыре процента пламени, при таких показателях его потеря уже не восстанавливается, резервы организма исчерпаны. Я не могу сейчас дать вам полную картину состояния, надо подождать результатов тестов. Это не займет много времени, — кажется, Карло был растерян. 

Занзас нахмурился, Сквало озвучил его мысль: 

— Может, нам вызвать кого-то еще? Вы раньше сталкивались с такими случаями? Но если попросить кого-нибудь из Вонголы, например, то станет известно, что… — «его похищали», хотел сказать он, но не договорил, Занзас его перебил:

— Что у нас проблемы. 

— Насколько херово все будет, если пустить все на самотек? — спросил Занзас. Неуверенный тон Карло не внушал ему доверия. Как не внушал доверия любой врач. 

Карло потер лоб и снова затеребил дужку очков. 

— В худшем случае пламя может исчезнуть совсем, потому что был сильно нарушен его баланс, или процесс восстановления будет протекать очень долго. Скоро будут готовы результаты тестов, и тогда мы уже сможем поговорить об этом подробнее.

Занзас схватил кусок пиццы и целиком засунул в рот. Прогноз был хреновым, ему светило остаться без пламени, и он был готов порвать тех мудаков на кусочки за то, что они сделали.   
Занзас не понимал, почему выбор пал на него, предположений было много, однако пока он не спешил ими делиться. 

Карло все-таки уговорил Занзаса на еще один пакет плазмы. Крови было потеряно много, и Карло считал, что это поможет Занзасу быстрее восстановиться. Занзас хмуро прожигал взглядом Карло, но тот выглядел спокойным: за день общения, кажется, он устал бояться. И даже попросил Занзаса подробно рассказать о том, что с ним случилось. Занзас события помнил плохо, если не сказать, что вообще ничего не помнил, но, устало откинувшись на подушки, повторил все, что успел рассказать Сквало, еще раз. 

— Они сработали очень грубо, можно было сделать намного безболезненнее и проще. — То, как недобро светились интересом его глаза, Занзаса напрягало. — Но, очевидно, им надо было действовать быстро, отсюда такая топорность. Нет сомнений, ваше пламя будут использовать в исследованиях. Когда его приводят в жидкое состояние, — а это очень трудно и дорого, — и оставляют с кровью донора, оно горит еще около двух недель, хотя обычно от него уже ничего не остается через несколько дней. Точный срок напрямую зависит от потенциала владельца. 

Занзас нахмурился — он был даже не подопытным кроликом, а источником сырья. Так его еще не использовали. 

— Что меня удивляет, так это их выбор. Если честно, никому не нужно пламя ярости, оно редкое и хуже всех сочетается с остальными видами пламени. И то, что синьор Занзас сейчас жив, заслуга лишь вашего капитана, который применил свою атаку. Его пламя распространилось по помещению и частично ликвидировало недостаток пламени ярости. Поэтому после синьор Сквало чувствовал себя так плохо. Как я уже сказал, сейчас у вас около четырех процентов пламени ярости, остальные шесть, необходимые вам для нормального существования, дополняет пламя дождя, и именно благодаря ему вы сейчас не лежите овощем. То есть, для жизни надо всего десять, согласитесь, это немного. Но речь не идет о том, чтобы использовать оружие и коробочки, а о том, чтобы просто находиться в сознании. 

Это Занзасу было понятно. Он кивнул, и врач продолжил:

— У вас три варианта. Часа через… — он взглянул на свои записи, которые делал по ходу рассказа Занзаса, — два вы почувствуете себя значительно хуже. Это потому что те шесть процентов пламени синьора Сквало закончатся. И потом, скорее всего, вы впадете в кому. Как надолго — я не могу сказать, все будет зависеть от того, насколько быстро самостоятельно восстановится баланс вашего пламени. Может, это будет неделя, а может, пара лет. Я ведь не ошибусь, если скажу, что вы еще ни разу не доходили до такого истощения? 

Занзас кивнул. 

— Какие еще… — нетерпеливо спросил Сквало, — варианты? 

— Еще два… не очень приятные, но позволят жить почти нормальной жизнью. Здесь проблема в том, что вам постоянно будет требоваться пламя дождя — можно было бы использовать любое другое, если бы синьор Сквало не вмешался со своей атакой, и ваш организм не принял его как единственно возможный вариант заменителя. Не скажу, что вам повезло, потому что среди ваших хранителей есть кандидаты и лучше. — Занзас заметил, как Сквало, нахмурившись, украдкой поглядывал на него, но ничего не сказал. — Если ваш капитан согласится периодически помогать вам своим пламенем, то это будет выходом номер два. А еще на основе его пламени я могу сделать вам таблетки, какие сейчас часто используют, чтобы потрахаться с огоньком. Конечно, с меньшим количеством наркотиков, но без них все равно не обойтись, потому что в противном случае реакция отторжения организмом чужого пламени будет намного сильнее. Второй способ, конечно, куда менее разрушителен, и я бы рекомендовал его, максимум — вас будет тошнить от вашего капитана, извините, от помощи вашего капитана.   
Выбор у вас небольшой. Но во втором и третьем случае у вас есть шанс вернуть ваше пламя быстрее. Еще быстрее бы получилось, если бы вы достали свое похищенное — тут шансы в удачном исходе возрастают в разы. Но я бы все равно сильно не надеялся, те парни хорошо поработали, пламя может и не вернуться вовсе. Тогда вы попадете или в постоянную зависимость от вашего капитана, или наркотиков, или вас будет ожидать кома.


	4. Chapter 4

Перспектива была дерьмовой. Занзас не представлял себе ни один из вариантов. Он не стал бы жрать таблетки с дурью, да и не пробовал никогда, хотя многие предлагали, говоря, что от одного раза ничего не случится. Эта дрянь здорово губила здоровье, он вряд ли смог бы просидеть на ней долго. 

Первый вариант он отмел как совершенно неподходящий — даже рассматривать его не было смысла. Сквало, кажется, сейчас тоже перебирал в голове возможные варианты. Их мысли часто были схожи, и Занзас уже знал, что Сквало скажет, после того как он приказал всем выметаться из комнаты. 

— Тут и обсуждать нечего, — как только за доктором, выходившим последним, закрылась дверь, Сквало прислонился к ней спиной и сложил руки на груди. — Занзас вопросительно поднял бровь. — Мы выбираем второе. — Занзас не знал, стоит ли беситься за это «мы» или пропустить. — Я буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется. — Ему хотелось огрызнуться, что Сквало и так всегда рядом, а его мелькание иногда очень бесит, но он держался. Занзас не знал, чем ему грозит эта передряга и каковы будут последствия. Занзас не привык от кого-то зависеть. И ему бы хотелось быть чуть более уверенным — в себе. В Сквало он был уверен.

— Не хочу тебя напрягать, — сказал он. — Если передумаешь — скажи мне сразу, — ответил Занзас и уставился в потолок. — Можешь сообщить ему. 

Сквало вышел. Занзас повернулся на бок и поглядел в неплотно зашторенное окно. Беспокойная, насыщенная событиями ночь подходила к концу, занималось утро. Все вокруг что-то делали, суетились, казалось, больше обычного, Занзасу не нравилось быть в центре такого внимания. Занзас чувствовал себя бездельником. Из головы никак не уходили слова — неделя или несколько лет. Занзас не мог ждать столько, не привык, не умел. Неожиданная идея осенила его, и он вскочил с кровати. 

Голова взорвалась фейерверком боли, в глазах потемнело, но дурнота быстро отступила, будто волной отхлынула. Он вышел в коридор — Сквало, Карло и Луссурия стояли неподалеку и, судя по всему, уходить никуда не собирались. Занзас вообще не был уверен, что Сквало теперь отставит его в покое в ближайшее время. 

— Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось быстрее. Мы найдем мое пламя. — Все трое открыли рты, чтобы возразить. — И это не обсуждается, — рявкнул он. 

 

В их мире пламя не могло стоять в одном ряду с другими ценностями. Обычные люди жили без него и ничего о нем не знали, но те, у кого пламя было, боялись его потерять. И у них были причины бояться. 

Вирус появился неожиданно. Когда пламя исчезло в первый раз, у «неудачника Патрицио Росси», — никто не обратил внимания. Только новые слухи поползли. Шутили, что старина Патрицио стал импотентом. А что испытывал сам Патрицио, потерявший силу, никто не знал. 

На странную болезнь обратили внимание, когда заболевших стало больше десятка. Боязнь заразиться вирусом приняла характер массовой истерии. Некоторые не посещали собрания, приемы, закрывались в своих домах, но все равно лишались пламени. Никто не знал, как распространяется вирус, передается ли по воздуху или другими способами, но количество жертв только росло. Лишь единицы из лабораторий, те, которые остались после угрозы разорения, занимались проблемой вакцины от этой болезни. Никто не знал, что искать, где искать, все обследования пострадавших показывали, что они становились обычными людьми. Других последствий болезни, кроме депрессии и самоубийств, не наблюдалось. 

Если бы Занзасу предложили четвертый вариант — совсем избавиться от пламени с помощью этого вируса, никогда больше не зависеть от пламени, — он бы даже не раздумывал. Пока оставалась вероятность, что его пламя можно вернуть, он расшибется в лепешку, но своего шанса не упустит. 

 

Занзас не остался в палате, он устал лежать и ничего не делать. Пить ему запретили, хотя очень хотелось — и бар манил его, как новая доза наркомана. Хотелось не то чтобы выпить, а просто почувствовать, что прежняя жизнь вернулась, что совершенно ничего не изменилось. Занзас не смог устоять перед искушением налить себе и усесться в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Он глядел на то, как плещется виски в стекле, и чувствовал себя неуютно. Он знал, что комнату много раз обыскивали, перерыли здесь все, и хотя ему нечего было прятать — важные вещи лежали в банковских ячейках, — его не покидало ощущение брезгливости. 

Руку внезапно свело судорогой, едва удалось удержать стакан, но виски расплескалось по полу. Отставив стакан на подлокотник кресла, Занзас сосредоточился на ощущениях. Тело ломило, резко стало холодно, хотя окна с того момента, как он сюда вошел, оставались закрыты. Захотелось лечь, но стоило встать, как новая вспышка боли в голове заставила его опуститься в кресло и замереть. Чем меньше он двигался — тем легче становилось. Он набрал номер Сквало и стал ждать. 

Сквало пришел, казалось, спустя вечность, когда тело Занзаса уже будто занемело под наркозом, как если бы его всего искололи новокаином. Вернулся шум в ушах, и Занзас едва ли слышал, как Сквало зовет кого-то. 

Пощечина привела его в чувство, отдавшись в голове звоном и новым приступом мигрени. 

— Сделайте уже что-нибудь. 

Карло что-то объяснял, одновременно пытаясь нащупать пульс на запястье Занзаса. Сквало опустился рядом и взялся за другую руку. Занзас увидел, как в месте соприкосновения появляется синеватое пламя дождя и впитывается в кожу. 

Он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы Сквало не пошевелился тоже, хотя, наверное, ему было чертовски неудобно сидеть на корточках. Там, где их руки соприкасались, Занзас чувствовал тепло, и оно было таким же приятным, как тепло от виски, которое только-только начинает жечь горло после первого глотка. 

Занзас не мог отвести взгляда от их рук, потом он посмотрел на Сквало. Его глаза были темными, глубокими, будто Сквало глядел не на него, а в черную-черную бездну. В следующий момент видение рассеялось, и Занзас решил, что ему показалось. 

Он пошевелился и не почувствовал больше онемения, тошнота еще не прошла, но не была настолько сильной, чтобы жаловаться. По сравнению с предыдущими ощущениями, она казалась ерундой. 

— Можно его отпустить, — послышалось за спиной, и Занзас понял, что все время они оставались не одни. 

За ними стоял Карло и снова что-то писал в маленьком блокноте. 

— Было бы хорошо подождать еще пару приступов, чтобы определить промежуток между ними точнее, но, думаю, это будет бесполезно: все зависит от количества переданного пламени. 

— А?.. — Занзасу пришло в голову, что им можно зарядиться впрок.

— Нет, нельзя делать то, что вы подумали, — категорично ответил он. — В среднем, промежутки между приступами составят семь-десять часов. С этим можно жить. Я сделал вам таблетки, хоть вы и были против. В них намного меньше наркотических веществ, поэтому они будут не такими вредными. Но сразу предупрежу, что самочувствие после них будет хуже, чем после помощи синьора Сквало. Как бы объяснить… с таблетками это будет как удар по почкам. Я бы хотел сделать их прием еще безопаснее, но, увы, это пока не в моих силах. 

Занзас взял протянутый ему пузырек и положил в карман. 

— Насколько быстро вернется пламя, если я найду забранное у меня? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Не буду вас обнадеживать, но с ним у вас совершенно точно будет больше шансов. 

Сквало схватил с подлокотника стакан Занзаса и сделал глоток. 

— Я бы не рекомендовал пить вам обоим… хотя на вашем месте я бы поступил так же, — пробормотал Карло себе под нос. 

Сквало поднялся, разминая ноги. 

— Как ты собираешься его искать? — спросил Сквало. — Можно использовать датчик, но вряд ли он покажет то пламя, и потом, надо настроить его как-то… а ты не мог даже свою коробочку открыть... — размышлял он вслух. 

— Взятое пламя сейчас ничем не отличается от любого другого, — сказал Карло. — Его так же засекают радары, если оно не упаковано должным образом. Хотя вряд ли… Это будет означать потерю его свойств. Словом, здесь вам повезло. 

 

***

Утро было суматошным. Сквало уже перестал следить за временем, опомнившись, только когда запахло едой. Он и не замечал, как, оказывается, был голоден, и поспешил налить себе кофе. 

За несколько часов они успели перенастроить приборы на поиск пламени Занзаса. Теперь им оставалось ждать, пока он просканирует территорию в поисках чего-то похожего. На это требовалось дольше времени, чем обычно: все-таки они искали пламя отдельно от владельца.

Первым на карте появился значок, указывающий на склады, где нашли Занзаса.   
Около часа пришлось ждать следующего сигнала. Он был слабым, это могла быть ловушка, но Занзас все равно решил проверить то место. Неизвестно, сколько бы пришлось ждать появления следующего сигнала на карте. Занзас не мог сидеть сложа руки. 

Дотуда было около трех часов пути — и намного быстрее, если бы они снова использовали вертолет. Но Сквало и Занзас синхронно скривились, едва им предложили такую альтернативу. 

В итоге получилось даже лучше, чем в старые времена. Сквало с какого-то хрена подумал — почему как в старые, ведь от их обычной жизни до происшествия с Занзасом прошло совсем немного времени. Сквало уже долгое время тяготила монотонность, и хотя новые заказы позволяли развеяться, все было не то. Он совсем не ожидал, что они попадут в настолько серьёзную передрягу. Это было так по-занзасовски. 

— Раньше Карло участвовал в исследованиях в той самой лаборатории, которая взлетела на воздух. 

Занзас с интересом посмотрел на него. 

— Так вот почему он выглядит таким пришибленным? С каких пор ты стал заботиться о всех сирых и убогих? — фыркнул Занзас. — И между врачихой с классными сиськами и тем коротышкой выбрал последнего? 

— Захочешь развратную медсестричку — сходишь в бордель, — рассмеялся Сквало. А потом, уже серьезно, добавил: — Мы не взяли ее работать к нам года три назад, она очень настойчиво предлагала свою кандидатуру. Я послал ее. Она обвинила меня в сексизме, — и дальше я не стал слушать обиженный бабский бред. 

— Настойчиво предлагала? — скучающе сказал Занзас, глядя на ровное полотно дороги. — Как в этот раз? 

— Ты, что ли, наблюдал за собеседованием? Я думал, ты вообще был не в курсе той херни, что творилась у нас с врачом. 

— А то. Вдруг бы ты ее и правда выбрал? 

Сквало фыркнул.

— Не в моем вкусе. 

— В твоем вкусе толстые коротышки? 

— Заткнись, — Сквало пихнул его в бок локтем. — Как тебе этот врач? Я сказал, что у него испытательный срок. Оставим его? 

Занзас молчал. Видимо, он пока обдумывал эту идею. Лучше бы Карло понравился Занзасу, потому что в Варии испытательных сроков отродясь не было. У тех, кто по какой-то причине не мог продолжать работать, был только один путь. 

Занзас не имел привычки делиться своими мыслями, размышлять вслух, пока точно не приходил к какому-либо выводу. Занзас был таким, и любые перемены в нем вызывали неудобство у Сквало: приходилось снова подстраиваться. Это было болезненно, особенно когда уже привык к тому, что есть. 

Мысли его оборвал электронный звук навигатора. Поворот налево на перекрестке и снова прямо, до какого-то городишки из трех улиц, по которым такие дорогие машины проезжают раз в сто лет. 

Они купили по дороге пожрать каких-то булок и поменялись: Сквало пересел за руль.   
Занзас хрустел запечённой коркой и крошил на брюки и кожаное сидение, хотя никому другому никогда не позволял сорить в своей машине. Но он и водить-то ее позволял только Сквало и только в своем присутствии. Машина была хороша и шла ровно, будто они и не ехали по проселочной дороге. 

Навигатор снова запищал, и Сквало послушно выполнил его указание. 

Он включил музыку. 

Сквало молчал. Сейчас ехать было приятно. Последние две поездки были такими, что Сквало всерьез думал никогда больше не садиться за руль. Сейчас он даже не задумывался о том, что снова ведет машину, рядом был Занзас, и, наверное, это сразу многое меняло. Было чертовски важным.

 

К городу они подъехали к обеду. Сквало уже устал смотреть на время, ожидая отмеренных семи часов. 

— Я скажу, когда мне станет плохо, мамочка, — заметил его нервозность Занзас. И добавил: — Твои незаметные взгляды в мою сторону слишком незаметные, — рассмеялся он. Сквало насупился. — Мы сейчас пропустим нужный поворот. 

Сквало вовремя успел перестроиться в другой ряд. 

Из проселочной дорога уже давно успела превратиться в широкий автобан. Потом они въехали в город, и им то и дело приходилось останавливаться на светофорах. Сквало не любил водить в городах, но Занзасу руль бы сейчас он не доверил. 

Навигатор, помотав их по съездам, перекресткам и развилкам, наконец-то вывел на окраину. И Сквало понял, что знает место, где они оказались. Это была одна из тех взорванных лабораторий. Несмотря на разрушения части корпуса, она продолжала работать.   
По сведениям Сквало, там оставалось человек двадцать ученых и столько же охраны. 

Территория была огорожена колючей проволокой. 

— Что и где будем искать? — спросил Сквало, подходя к забору и прикидывая, как бы туда пробраться. 

— Датчик запищит, если мы окажемся в радиусе пяти метров от пламени. 

— То есть, ты предлагаешь облазить нам все три этажа и подвал? 

— Я предлагаю поймать кого-нибудь за яйца и спросить о том, что мы ищем, — усмехнулся Занзас. 

Сквало план понравился. 

Охранника на въездном кпп они устранили быстро. Ворота открылись с дребезжанием, медленно разъезжаясь в стороны, и пропустили их внутрь. 

Машину они бросили у самых стеклянных дверей правого крыла — левое было разрушено взрывом и обнесено лесами. Корпус уже начали отстраивать заново. 

Можно было не шифроваться. Их наверняка уже заметили в камерах наблюдения, так что в радушном приеме сомневаться не приходилось. Мало кто любил, когда посторонние совали нос не в свои дела.

В стеклянные двери Сквало заходил, сгорая от предвкушения, и предчувствие его не обмануло. Он заметил тень, и спустя мгновение на Сквало набросились слева. Он ушел от захвата, моментально вывернувшись, чтобы не стоять к противнику спиной, нанес меткий удар в живот. Второй выскочил из бокового коридора. Подсечка и точное движение меча — и еще один труп лежал на начищенном кафеле. Сквало шаркнул ботинком, стирая с подошвы кровь, чтобы ноги не скользили. 

— Блядские полы. 

В тишине его ругательство прозвучало громко, звук снятия пушки с предохранителя — еще громче. Прежде чем Сквало успел среагировать, Занзас, стоявший за ним, выстрелил. Шорох и возня раздались сверху, с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Через считанные секунды воцарилась мертвая тишина. 

— Пиздец, — пробормотал Занзас. 

Они прошли дальше — подниматься на второй этаж, не осмотрев первый, было глупо, единственный коридор из холла начинался у лестницы и сразу же сворачивал. Увидеть, что там дальше, не представлялось возможным. 

Их ждали. 

Едва они свернули и оказались в узком — неожиданно узком, сравнивая с его началом, — коридоре. Из дверей, расположенных друг напротив друга, вывалилась толпа, отрезая пути вперед и назад.

Пришлось действовать в ограниченном пространстве. Резкие уколы мечом, почти в слепую, приносили удовольствия не больше, чем дрочка по сравнению с сексом. 

Сквало оглянулся и не увидел Занзаса: его окружала толпа. Надо было скорее разобраться со своими нападающими и спешить к нему. В отличие от Сквало, Занзасу приходилось еще сложнее. Охрана, вооруженная короткими ножами, самым удобным оружием для такой драки, действовала быстро и слаженно. Сквало вертелся, цепляясь за людей, не понимая, где кто. В какой-то момент бок опалило болью, и Сквало будто проснулся. Он начал ощущать ситуацию трезво. Нахлынувшая злость походила на ту, которая охватывает загнанного в угол хищника. Она была яркой и вносила в каждое движение едва сдерживаемую ярость.

Исчезли смазанные лица, Сквало видел все четко, как в замедленной съемке. Увернуться, наклонившись, уйти от удара, выбить нож, блокировав другой удар, и нанести свой — удивительно меткий и предсказуемо смертоносный. 

Лица охранников плавились от боли, Сквало опять топтался по чужой крови, раскидывая толпу уже не вокруг себя — вокруг Занзаса. 

Ботинки заскользили, Сквало чуть снова не напоролся на нож. Запнувшись о руку трупа, он полетел вперед, не успев выровнять центр тяжести, и, сгруппировавшись, упал на пол, впечатываясь ладонями в липкое и холодное. Над ним нависли сразу двое, в ход пошли ноги, тяжелые ботинки врезались под ребра.

Сквало полоснул одного под коленями, уцепившись правой рукой за ногу нападавшего. Второго от него оттащил Занзас за волосы, перерезав горло отобранным ножом и залив все чужой кровью. 

— Не можешь без спецэффектов, — закашлялся, поднимаясь, Сквало. — Многовато охраны для такой дыры. 

В другом конце коридора мелькнуло что-то темное, и Занзас выстрелил. Пуля зацепила стену. 

Сквало вытащил из кармана смартфон с программой слежения за пламенем. От точки расходились волнообразные сигналы. Они все еще не могли точно сказать, были ли они на правильном пути. 

— Надо быстрее шевелиться. Они могут вызвать подкрепление, и хер мы тогда что-нибудь найдем. 

Сквало согласился. 

Они пошли дальше по коридору, переступив через сваленные в кучу тела на полу. С учетом тех пяти охранников из холла, всего пока было около двадцати. Но никто не взялся бы предположить, сколько еще их осталось. 

Первый этаж был пуст. Они открывали каждую дверь, и Сквало, забегая в комнаты, проверял датчик. Он угрожающе молчал, и надежда, что они не зря потащились на первый этаж, таяла все больше. 

С лестницы на второй этаж стекала кровь — краснела на ступеньках, начинаясь от типа, которого успел пристрелить Занзас. Пулевое отверстие чернело прямо по центру лба, и он даже не успел моргнуть — так и лежал с удивленными открытыми глазами. Занзас отпихнул его в сторону, чтобы не загораживал проход на случай, если им придется быстро отсюда уходить.


	5. Chapter 5

Второй этаж был совсем не похож на первый, кабинеты с застекленными стенами напоминали аквариумы. Сквало щурился от яркого и холодного света ламп. Редкие лаборанты и работники, заметив их, замирали и пытались слиться с обстановкой. 

Сквало проверял каждую комнату, никто не издавал ни слова протеста — перемазанный кровью меч был слишком убедительным аргументом. 

Занзаса и Сквало настигли, когда они уже почти осмотрели весь этаж — четыре человека появились будто из ниоткуда. Сквало в это время осматривал последние кабинеты; Занзас оставался в коридоре. Он отшвырнул одного на стену — та пошла трещинами и со звоном рассыпалась осколками. Охранник на полу завозился и затих. 

Лаборант в маске поднял руки и испуганно отступил от стола с микроскопом. Занзас хмыкнул. 

Второй охранник нарвался на нож. Остальных Занзас оставил Сквало, который уже выскочил обратно в коридор, услышав шум. Атака меча была слишком сильной, и стеклянные стены не выдержали — осыпались блестящим дождем им под ноги. 

Они шли по хрустящему полу, и Сквало чувствовал себя просто отлично. 

Это была хорошая разминка. 

И если идея Занзаса, которую Сквало не одобрял изначально, принесет ему еще пару таких мгновений, он не будет против. Сквало готов был идти хоть к черту на рога — с Занзасом. С ним всегда было по-живому. 

Занзас следовал за ним, и Сквало не сразу заметил, что его шаги замедляются. Он обернулся: Занзас, нахмурившись, шел, хватаясь за металлические рамы. 

— Блядь, — сказал Сквало. — Только не сейчас. 

Он заскочил в следующий кабинет — теперь не было нужды рваться в двери — и уставился на экран. Для обновления карты и обнаружения пламени нужно совсем немного времени, но сейчас, когда Занзасу очевидно становилось хуже, стала важна каждая секунда. Пусто.

Следующий — и Сквало, переступая с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, уставился в невозмутимо темный экран. 

От сигнала, который раздался, Сквало вздрогнул. Экран пошел черно-желтой рябью. Кажется, эта штука все-таки работала. 

Лаборатория, находившаяся в самом конце коридора, была маленькая и пустая. Сквало приблизился к столам с раскиданными пузырьками с реактивами и ровными рядами колб — как пустых, так и наполненных какими-то веществами, даже отдаленно не напоминающими пламя или кровь. Он подошел к шкафам, раскрывал дверцы, дергая за хлипкие ручки. На него что-то падало, билось, — Сквало отпрыгивал в сторону, матерясь.

В шкафах ничего не было. Датчик снова запищал, когда Сквало оказался у окна. Он остановился, осматривая пространство вокруг себя. На полу валялись осколки стекла и какой-то мусор. Сквало схватил со стола книгу и разгреб их. Смешанные с блестящим стекольным крошевом, у его ног валялись бледно-желтые таблетки. Мелкие — сразу и не заметишь, если специально не приглядываться, — но датчик разрывался как ненормальный, когда Сквало поднес прибор ближе. 

Хотелось смеяться, плакать и больше всего — сильно ругаться. Времени не было. Он схватил со стола пустой пузырек и, выбирая таблетки из стекляшек, собрал их. 

Всего оказалось не больше тридцати, но Сквало не мог точно сказать, что они не остались где-то еще. 

Надо было возвращаться. Сквало выбрался, окинул взглядом коридор и Занзаса, который стоял неестественно прямо, не шевелясь, кивнул ему и заскочил в соседний кабинет. 

— Марк, значит, — прочитал он на бэйдже. — Ну, Марк, хочешь сдохнуть или скажешь, кто работал в соседней комнате? — спросил он, хватая за рукав лаборанта. Глаза его, увеличенные линзами, казались еще больше от страха. 

— Я не знаю, — замотал он головой. — Не знаю ничего, только не убивайте.

— Кто там был? — повторил вопрос Сквало. 

— Я... я его раньше не видел. Офисы здесь часто снимают, нужны деньги на ремонт разрушенного крыла. Он… этот человек появился здесь один, что-то сделал и в спешке уехал. Все время, пока он находился в лаборатории, жалюзи были опущены. Здесь никто не лезет в чужие дела. 

Сквало отпустил его воротник — лаборант отшатнулся в сторону, и только стол спас его от падения. Бесполезный мусор ни хрена не знал. Зато выяснилось, что искать где-то еще бессмысленно — раз тот неизвестный тип больше никуда не ходил.

Надо было торопиться — они и так потеряли много времени. 

Сквало порадовался, что машина стояла у самых дверей. Теперь, стащив едва способного передвигать ноги Занзаса со второго этажа по лестнице, он был счастлив, что больше тащить его никуда не придется. 

Сквало усадил его в машину. 

— Сейчас. Отъедем, босс, и разберемся с тобой. 

Занзас кивнул и запрокинул голову. Он снова был бледен, как труп. 

Сквало завел машину, вдавил газ — двигатель зарычал, и колеса взвыли, проворачиваясь на сухой земле и поднимая облако пыли. 

Они ехали быстро, нужно было остановиться в тихом месте, укрыться на случай погони. Вряд ли их вмешательство оставят просто так. Сквало не знал, кому точно принадлежало то здание, но заиметь новые проблемы, не разобравшись со старыми, не хотелось. 

В городе снова пришлось петлять по дорогам. 

Сквало схватил руку Занзаса и положил себе на бедро. Можно было даже не останавливаться. Карло сказал, что ткань — не преграда. Контакт в таком случае займет намного дольше времени и будет еще более безопасным. Чем медленнее проходила передача пламени, тем лучше себя чувствовал Занзас. 

Сквало ехал, слушая тихое дыхание Занзаса, и время снова растягивалось, как резиновое.   
Они чертовски долго стояли на светофоре, потом Сквало съехал с развилки в поисках тихого спального района. 

Занзас открыл глаза. 

— Что ты нашел? 

— Таблетки, — сказал Сквало, доставая зеленоватый пузырек из кармана и кидая Занзасу. 

Он поднес его к глазам, рассматривая маленькие гранулы — на вид ничем не отличающиеся от тех, что сделал для него Карло. 

Занзас сунул пузырек в карман брюк. Его левая рука все еще лежала на бедре Сквало, и, кажется, пока он не собирался ее убирать. Сквало забыл бы об этом, если бы не чувствовал тепло от ладони. Пламени не было видно, но это ничего не значило.   
Занзас наконец-то пошевелился, вытащил из бардачка сигареты и закурил. 

Сквало, задумавшись, заметил не сразу. Повернулся и недовольно посмотрел на Занзаса. 

— Что? Карло не говорил, что мне нельзя курить. 

Сквало остановился у какого-то парка, над дорогой низко свисали неподстриженные ветви деревьев. Вряд ли тут они привлекут чье-то внимание, их стало почти незаметно за яркой зеленью. Он стащил с руки кожаную водительскую перчатку и положил поверх ладони Занзаса.   
Пламя было бледным — первая необходимость в нем прошла, и теперь оно не так сильно плясало вокруг их рук. 

Выбросив недокуренную сигарету в окно, Занзас закрыл глаза. Сквало рассматривал его лицо: морщины от напряжения разглаживались, уголки губ были уже не так болезненно опущены вниз. Занзасу становилось все легче. Он оживал на глазах и жадно втягивал ноздрями воздух. 

Сквало не хотелось отдергивать руку. Даже когда его пламя исчезло, он несколько минут сидел, опустошенный случившейся… Он не мог назвать это близостью. В предыдущие два раза все было не так. В первый Сквало действовал неосознанно, во второй — больше думал о Занзасе, чем о своих ощущениях. Теперь же он отчетливо понимал, что все становится куда более личным, чем говорил им Карло. Кажется, он заикался тогда о каких-то возможных проблемах, но Занзас велел ему заткнуться. Зря. Еще никогда от держания с кем-то за руку Сквало не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым.

Они сидели так, пока Занзас не пошевелил пальцами. Сквало отдернул руку, и Занзас затряс ладонью. 

— Затекла, — признался он. 

— Ты как? 

— Зашибись, — ответил он и вдруг остановил ладонь перед лицом. Она была в крови. 

— Ты ранен? — спросил Сквало. 

— Нет, а вот ты — да, — он ткнул пальцем в бок Сквало, и тот зашипел от боли. 

— Зацепили, суки. 

Сквало и думать забыл о том, что его порезали — еще в самой первой стычке с охраной. 

Он расстегнул куртку — на черном не было заметно крови — и стал вытаскивать заправленную промокшую рубашку. Он задрал ее, рассматривая резаную рану. Она казалась неглубокой, но бок был залит кровью, так что точно определить пока было нельзя. 

— Надо промыть. 

— И кто пойдет в аптеку за перекисью? Один краше другого, — сказал Сквало, отмахиваясь от предложения Занзаса. 

— Я видел недалеко магазины, — сказал он. — До того, как ты свернул к парку. 

— Ты вроде был в полуобморочном состоянии? 

— Не припомню такого. 

Занзас и правда засобирался. 

Отговаривать его было бесполезно. 

— Я скоро вернусь. 

— Делай что хочешь, — прозвучало очень похоже на «не смей никуда влезть», но Сквало было все равно. 

Теперь он чувствовал себя измотанным. Он думал: сильно ли побьет его Занзас, если он закурит в машине. Сам ведь курил. Но пока он лез за сигаретами, наткнулся на пакет с недоеденной булкой и впился в нее зубами. 

Хотелось жрать и спать. 

Экран смартфона засветился, датчик, будто выбирая самый неподходящий момент, запищал снова, оповещая о наконец-то закончившемся сканировании, и Сквало с интересом уставился на обновленную карту. 

— Блядь, — сказал он. Оставалось надеяться, что Занзас тоже сначала захочет пожрать и поспать, и только потом — новых приключений. 

*** 

На улице стояла уютная осенняя духота. Занзас был рад, что оставил куртку в машине. Он шел вдоль кованого забора, огораживающего сквер, в сторону дороги, откуда доносился шум проезжающих машин. Там были магазины и жизнь — в отличие от этого тихого района. 

Он набрал номер.

— От того, что ты мне ответишь, будет зависеть возьму я тебя на работу или нет. 

В трубке раздался грохот, будто ее уронили на пол, а потом наступила тишина. 

— Слушаю внимательно, — голос Карло звучал слишком спокойно. Этому типу стоило полечить нервы. Занзас фыркнул. 

— О чем ты не успел мне рассказать? 

— Это когда вы велели мне затк?.. — он закашлялся. — Не продолжать? 

— Ответ неправильный. 

Карло вздохнул в трубку. 

— Кроме того, что вам придется проводить с вашим капитаном много времени? Хотя, может, для вас будет это не так сложно, потому что мне сказали, — и Занзас даже не сомневался в личности сказавшего, — что вы и так много времени проводите вместе. Головная боль, учащенное сердцебиение, рвота, обмороки, повышенный аппетит, и еще рано или поздно — думаю, поздно, вы ведь наверняка будете сопротивляться, — вы начнете воспринимать себя как часть синьора Сквало. Надо сказать, что процесс это обоюдный, а все подобные случаи на моей практике заканчивались психическими расстройствами.  
Еще одним побочным эффектом может стать если не проблемы с психикой, то… некоторое притяжение. Тоже из-за пламени. Это все очень связано, я не могу сказать точно, что грозит вам, но лучше бы ваше пламя побыстрее восстановилось.

— Какое еще, нахуй, притяжение? 

— Э-э-э… это очень даже любопытно, только не в вашем положении, — сказал он. — Обязательно нужен баланс, иначе снова обмороки, тошнота, учащенное сердцебиение…

Занзас почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — он хотел спросить другое, а вернее — послать его на хер с такими новостями, но вопрос вертелся на языке. 

— Я долго изучаю пламя, и это — один из самых интересных моментов. — Занзасу надо было подумать. — Еще не поздно вернуться и выбрать что-нибудь другое. 

Занзас фыркнул. 

— Иди на хер, — сказал он, и ему сразу стало легче. 

Многое становилось на свои места. Занзас начал понимать, почему ему показалось, что в последний раз что-то пошло не так. Он не собирался допускать подобного в дальнейшем. Ему всего-то нужно будет стараться избегать Сквало и обращаться к нему за помощью как можно реже. Достаточно просто. Похуй, что он там подумает, когда Занзас начнет от него шарахаться, зато они выберутся из этого дерьма нормальными.

— Мы нашли таблетки с моим пламенем. Я могу их выпить? 

— Сначала надо провести анализ. Может быть, они — совсем не то, что вам нужно. 

— Окей, доктор, — сказал Занзас и, открыв пузырек, высыпал их себе на ладонь. Проглотил пару — все сразу даже идиот бы не стал — и ничего не почувствовал. Оставшиеся таблетки он просто высыпал в карман штанов. Скорее всего они не действовали, подумал Занзас и почти сразу забыл о них, как о неудавшемся эксперименте. 

К тому времени он как раз нашел аптеку. Внутри было чисто и пахло лекарствами, Занзас скривился, все еще вспоминая тех придурков, которые его похитили. Он смел с прилавка перекись, бинты, какой-то антисептик для рук, таблетки от мигрени и пошел к кассе.   
Когда ему сложили все в пакет и вежливо с ним попрощались, Занзас вдруг вспомнил залитую кровью рубашку Сквало и заскочил в соседний магазин — купить новую. Мусолить грязными тряпками...  
Занзас дошел назад быстро, чуть не свернув, правда, раньше: все эти домики по другой стороне дороги были слишком похожи, чтобы выбирать какой-то из них, как ориентир. 

Сквало по-прежнему сидел в машине. 

— Пересядь, за рулем неудобно, — сказал он и сунул Сквало шелестящий пакет. 

Сквало заглянул внутрь. Разочарованно присвистнул.

— А пожрать ты не купил? 

— Сейчас где-нибудь пожрем. Только сначала займись своим боком, хватит истекать кровью на моих сидениях, ее потом ничем не выведешь. 

Сквало фыркнул и вылез из машины. 

Занзас видел только его спину. Сквало стянул куртку, рубашка полетела на землю. Бок Сквало был перепачкан запекшейся кровью. На спине выделялась пара царапин и уже налившихся кровью синяков, но о них не стоило волноваться. 

Сквало нагнулся за пакетом, поставил его на крышу машины и зашуршал упаковками бинтов. 

— Тебе помочь? — не выдержал Занзас. Сквало возился долго, или он был ранен серьезнее, чем Занзасу казалось? 

— Нет, я почти все, — Сквало развернулся. Кожа теперь была чистая, на боку белела повязка, зафиксированная пластырем, еще не пропитавшаяся кровью. — Фигня, быстро заживет. Если мы где-нибудь поедим, то день точно будет прожит не зря. Ну а если серьезно, то нам заодно надо срочно кое-что обсудить. 

Занзас кивнул. Если Сквало говорил, что нужно — значит, на то имелись причины. 

 

Они остановились в придорожном кафе. Выбор блюд был отвратительно убогим, и они заказали все. Сквало не стал терять времени: 

— У нас проблемы. 

Он ткнул пальцем в темный экран, на котором мигала еще одна точка — почти на другом конце света. Она не замерла на месте, а перемещалась, и в данный момент была где-то над океаном. 

— Давно появилась? 

— Я проверил карту сразу, как ты ушел. Что будем делать? 

План держаться от Сквало подальше затрещал по швам. Наверное, стоило вспомнить Аве Мария или что-нибудь подобное и повторять про себя почаще, и тогда, возможно, все еще могло наладиться. Занзас уже жалел, что спросил о последствиях. Так бы он еще долго ни о чем не догадался. Теперь же эта явно неполезная информация забивала голову. Но о том, чтобы отказаться от планов, и речи не шло.

Разумеется, он ничего не скажет Сквало — никогда. И, если на то пошло, у него достаточно воли, чтобы не натворить непоправимых дел. 

Сквало рассудил его молчание по-своему. 

— Пошлем туда кого-нибудь? — спросил он. Занзас проигнорировал его вопрос и заговорил о другом: 

— Вряд ли они думают, что мы будем отслеживать их так далеко, тем более — мы ведь нашли базу. И, по их логике, должны успокоиться, — рассуждал Занзас. 

— Собираешься ехать туда сам? Вызовем подмогу? 

Им принесли пару пудингов, жареный бекон и омлет. Какой-то детский перекус, подумал Занзас и отхлебнул кофе. К диетическому салату с рукколой он в любом случае побрезговал бы притронуться. 

— Разберемся сами.   
Занзас не хотел впутывать всех, когда дела касались его одного. Мало кто в Варии знал, что с ним произошло, все должны были держать язык за зубами. Массовый отъезд офицерского состава вызвал бы подозрения. 

— Пусть хотя бы приготовят самолет. 

— Пусть забронируют нам билеты на ближайший рейс, — парировал Занзас. Он кивнул на экран. Точка уже не мигала — она остановилась и замерла на темном экране. — До Токио. Самолет тоже привлечет много внимания. Пусть продолжают делать вид, что ничего не случилось. 

Сквало пожал плечами. 

— Как скажешь, босс.


	6. Chapter 6

*** 

Они остановились на ночь в городишке по дороге к аэропорту. Хозяину маленькой частной гостиницы пришлось порядочно приплатить, чтобы он позволил загнать машину в гараж вместо своей, а не оставить на улице. Нормальным ужином их так и не накормили. Было слишком поздно. 

Несмотря на усталость, Сквало собирался всю ночь не спать на случай, если Занзасу снова станет плохо. 

— Вали отсюда, и так весь день на тебя смотрел, — сказал он, как только Сквало следом зашел в его номер. 

Занзаса можно было понять, но Сквало, обычно привыкшего фильтровать слова босса и обращать внимание только на смысл, сейчас зацепила грубость. Казалось, Занзас не сказал ничего оскорбительного, но Сквало стало неприятно. 

— Будто это мне надо, — буркнул он. — До завтра. 

Занзас часто говорил, что думал, особенно при Сквало, потому что ни с кем не мог быть настолько откровенен. Сквало это даже льстило, но сейчас появившаяся обида раздосадовала его. Он понимал, что есть личное пространство, и нельзя находиться друг с другом целыми днями. Но когда что-то было нужно самому Занзасу, он забывал о таких понятиях. Так что оно было применимо к нему и совершенно неприменимо к Сквало. 

В конце концов, какого хера он столько думает об этом, одернул себя Сквало. 

Он полагал, что свалится спать сразу же, как только зайдет в номер и рухнет на кровать. Но сон не шел, и он, провертевшись какое-то время, прислушиваясь к шуму на улице и в коридоре, вышел и спустился на первый этаж. Хозяин гостиницы на вопрос о выпивке только заворчал. Сквало подумал, что Занзас-то, наверное, уже десятый сон видит. 

Сквало вернулся к себе и, развалившись на кровати, отхлебнул из бутылки белого вина. Вино Сквало не любил; плохой обед был давно, так что захмелел он быстро. Слышалось, что через стенку в своем номере ходит Занзас, тоже не спит, но, наверное, это мерещилось от усталости. Занзас валился с ног похлеще него самого. 

От вина Сквало наконец-то смог расслабиться, напряжение и мысли, одолевавшие его весь день, медленно исчезали. Сквало уснул. 

 

Утро наступило быстро, навалилось лавиной звуков, зябкого утреннего сквозняка и запахом еды. Сквало, допив кофе, заглянул к Занзасу. Он все еще жевал и на ходу одевался. 

— Я в порядке, — ответил он хмуро. Кажется, у кого-то сегодня не было настроения. — Расплачусь с хозяином и выгоню машину из гаража. 

Сквало все равно пришлось ждать Занзаса. Пока его не было, позвонил Луссурия. Сквало скинул звонок пару раз, но тот не успокаивался. Убедившись, что Занзас еще не появился, Сквало ответил. 

В штабе тоже заметили появившуюся точку над Японией — и еще одну, дальше. Теперь Луссурия интересовался, не надо ли им помочь. Дальнейшие решения Занзаса просчитывались на раз. Конечно, Занзас захочет поехать туда. Сквало не подозревал, что их путешествие настолько затянется. Но Занзас вряд ли передумает: они слишком сильно увязли во всем, чтобы остановиться сейчас. Сквало потянулся, слушая Луссурию, и бок неприятно кольнуло. Сквало согнулся и замер, пришедшая неожиданно мысль была не из приятных. 

— Нас не пустят на борт с оружием.  
О том, чтобы сдавать меч в багаж, и речи не могло идти. А еще были пистолеты Занзаса. 

— У вас в багажнике большой серебристый кейс. Там можно провести что угодно — только не нарывайтесь, чтобы вас не заставили его открыть. 

— Почему я об этом не знал? 

— А когда ты в последний раз летал на обычном самолете? — спросил Луссурия. 

— Даже вспоминать не хочу. Представляю, как Занзас взбесится от толпы, но эта идея — полностью его. Пусть только попробует сказать, что чем-то недоволен.

— Как босс, ну, вообще? 

— Да что с ним будет… Нормально, — ответил Сквало. Хотя по виду было не сказать. Занзас как раз выходил из дверей гостиницы, зевая и что-то бормоча себе под нос. Сквало отключился. 

— Плохо спал, — сказал Занзас коротко и уселся в машину. — Поехали. — От него пахло виски, кофе, что он пил на завтрак, и ранним утром.

***

Занзас хмуро оглядывался и молчал. Самого Сквало тоже сбивал с толку непрекращающийся людской поток. Внимание рассеивалось, Сквало выхватывал случайные детали: табло с расписанием, номер их рейса, толстяк-бизнесмен, покупающий кофе в автомате, орущие дети, вспышки камер японских туристов. Он давно не бывал среди таких толп — и, если бы его желание что-то значило сейчас, то не был бы еще… никогда. 

— Радуйся, босс, что нам не туда, — Сквало кивнул на очередь ждущих регистрации, мимо которой они проходили. 

— Решил прокатить меня со всеми удобствами? 

Несмотря на то, что они очевидно выделялись из толпы, и Сквало уже давно смирился и привык к повышенному интересу окружающих, суета вокруг была такая, что на них никто не обращал внимания. Пару раз на Занзаса налетели с чемоданами — «смотри, куда прешь!», и если Сквало ловко лавировал в толпе, то Занзас и не думал этого делать. 

Их регистрация значительно облегчалась тем, что у них не было вещей, которые следовало сдавать в багаж.   
Кейс нес Сквало. Он старался о нем не думать, но пластиковая ручка будто с каждым шагом становилась все горячее, а чемодан — тяжелее. Они собирались провести оружие, их билеты были выписаны на фальшивые паспорта, и Сквало давно так не летал, чтобы чувствовать сейчас уверенность. 

Он затаил дыхание, когда его попросили поставить чемодан на черную резиновую ленту и медленно протащили через рентген. На экране высветилось изображение — Сквало еле слышно выдохнул, и тут же чуть не разорался от злости. Что-то подобное он мог ожидать от Луссурии, но раньше об этом не подумал. На экране высветились внутренности чемодана; и наручники, которые Сквало опознал сразу, были единственным, что он бы не побрезговал взять в руки. Луссурия специально так сделал. Пожалуй, не стоило подкалывать его на тему пидорских штучек. 

Занзас, стоявший за ним, тихо заржал.

Очень смешно. Сквало обернулся и рассерженно зашипел: 

— Я выебу этого пидараса его же штуками. Хотя нет, я не хочу к этому прикасаться. Я заставлю его самого себя выебать. 

— Херовое наказание, — не унимался Занзас. 

За спиной раздалось покашливание, и Сквало развернулся к таможеннику. 

— Проблемы? — он улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее. 

Занзас, увидев его натужный оскал, заржал снова. 

— Никаких, синьор. Ваши вещи в порядке. 

Лицо сотрудника службы пошло красными пятнами, он прочистил горло и ослабил узел галстука. Сквало понадеялся, что не выглядит сейчас так же жалко. 

Он прошел через рамку, Занзас — за ним. 

— Зато они не заставили тебя это открывать. 

Сквало молчал. Шутка Луссурии была отвратительной, но, надо признать, эффективной. Ни пистолеты, ни меч не высветились на экране — Сквало сам видел. 

До посадки оставалось всего ничего, следовало поторопиться, но по пути до зоны посадки Занзас свернул в дьюти-фри и накупил выпивки.

— Смотри как удобно, — Занзас потряс пластиковым пакетом перед Сквало, и маленькие бутылочки внутри мелодично зазвенели. Он разодрал прозрачный пластик и сунул пригоршню Сквало. 

— На, расслабься. 

Сквало хотел было сказать, что нельзя, но, во-первых, Занзас послал бы его на хер, а во-вторых, ему самому хотелось выпить. Он отвернул маленькую крышку с горлышка и одним глотком ополовинил бутылку. Отсалютовал бортпроводнику в отглаженной с иголочки форме и прошел в самолет по длинному коридору. 

Свет был приятно рассеян, а широкие кресла стояли далеко друг от друга. Пара человек сидели впереди — один болтал по телефону, второй уже спал, накрывшись до самой макушки пледом. 

Перелет обещал быть спокойным.

— Хорошо, что мы не проходили регистрацию в той толпе, иначе бы сейчас на нас пялился весь салон. 

Занзас развалился в кресле. Место Сквало находилось напротив, через проход. У них было достаточно времени, чтобы выспаться. Сквало разложил кресло и, с удовольствием вытянув ноги, уставился в телевизор. Каждое место было так удачно отгорожено, что хоть порнуху смотри — все равно никто не увидит. Сквало щелкал пультом, и каналы мелькали, разукрашивая пространство вокруг своими цветами. Новости, наводнение в Будапеште — коричневый, живая природа — голубой, какая-то мелодрама — зеленый... 

Занзас лениво просматривал меню. Когда подошла стюардесса, Сквало не прислушивался, что Занзас заказал, только бросил, что будет то же. И открыл еще виски. 

Показывали какую-то комедию, которая вдруг увлекла Сквало. Занзас уже дожевывал принесённую еду, и бутылочки на столике выстраивались в ряд — уже пустые. Сквало подвинул к себе тарелку.

Когда он оторвался от фильма и еды, то обнаружил, что Занзаса рядом нет. Кажется, он выходил в сортир. Иначе зачем еще ему гулять по самолету?


	7. Chapter 7

***

Занзаса начало потряхивать с самого утра — он выпил пару таблеток, которые Сквало нашел в лаборатории, и вроде бы все прекратилось. 

Новый приступ слабости — и Занзас понял, что теми таблетками больше не обойдется, — он почувствовал уже в аэропорту. И надо отдать должное, с каждым разом ему удавалось все легче врать, что все в порядке. Еще один повод собой гордиться. 

Ему не хотелось просить Сквало. Занзас сам не понял, почему вчера вспылил, но Сквало, кажется, обиделся. Время выражать претензии было неподходящим, но поставил бы Сквало себя на его место — завыл бы уже. Сквало еще и постоянно спрашивал — как у него дела. Как он себя чувствует. Бесило. 

Занзас давно ни от кого не зависел — и зависеть не хотел. Как правильно заметил Карло, проблема не в выбранном варианте, проблема в принципах и привычке жить по-своему, ни от кого не завися, в том, что вдруг приходится перекраивать все ради кого-то. 

Занзасу было тяжело. И если бы это оказался не Сквало, а кто-то другой — еще и унизительно. Он привык полагаться на Сквало в делах, во время миссий, но то, что происходило сейчас, было не рабочее, а личное.   
Он не хотел просить Сквало, не хотел — и причиной тому было что угодно, да хоть банальное упрямство. Признаваться в собственной слабости Занзас не любил, и это мягко сказано. Да еще и чертов доктор со своими советами…

Он тянул, как мог, но долго ждать все равно бы не получилось, и Занзас смылся — если в самолете, даже такой махине, в которой они летели, можно было вообще смыться. Занзас ввалился в сортир, хлопнув за собой дверью, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь, куда можно сесть. 

Сортир первого класса был просторнее, чем в их частном самолете, но все равно там можно было перемещаться, лишь обладая грацией балерины. Занзасу было до этого сейчас далеко. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем опустить крышку на стульчак и усесться сверху. 

Занзас расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, почему-то стало невыносимо душно сейчас, и он бы мог объяснить это приступом паники или тем, что он перебрал, но опьянения не чувствовалось. Будто вместо виски ему беспошлинно продали яблочный сок. Он вытащил из кармана пузырек в тот момент, когда его руки уже мелко тряслись, а дрожь унять не удавалось. Пальцы отказывались слушаться, и пластиковый пузырек, вместо того, чтобы открыться, треснул в руках. Таблетки посыпались на пол и остались лежать в его ладонях белым бисером. Сколько он там говорил? Штуки три-четыре? 

Занзас взял их, оставшуюся горсть сунув в карман. Часть опять рассыпалась, тихо застучав по полу. Нахуй это дерьмо — Занзас верил, что ему много не понадобится, но на всякий случай еще один пузырек был в кейсе Сквало. 

В этот момент дверь открылась. 

Занзас даже не успел спрятать руку. Кажется, его застукали. 

— Если бы я не знал, как херово ты себя чувствуешь, то подумал бы, что ты ищешь секс-приключений с открытой-то дверью сортира, — Сквало криво усмехнулся, опираясь плечом о тонкую резиновую раму, обеспечивающую плотное закрытие двери. — Вижу, тебе все настолько опротивело, что ты решил угробить себя. 

Занзас не чувствовал ничего, кроме злости на Сквало и безвыходности. Он мог сожрать таблетки прямо сейчас, на глазах у Сквало, тогда тот обиделся бы по-настоящему. А мог…

Сквало решил все сам. Занзас не понял, не успел — и не успел бы — среагировать, когда Сквало стукнул его по руке, и таблетки снова покатились на пол, а потом вцепился ему пальцами в шею, пригвождая к стене. 

Занзаса будто окатило холодной волной. Она впитывалась сразу в подкорку мозга, парализовывая и разрывая болью каждую его клетку. Сознание помутилось, будто между Занзасом и реальностью повесили непроницаемый бархатный занавес. По затылку пробежала волна мурашек, и потом Занзас почувствовал, что не может дышать. Задыхается. Что ему жарко, чертовски невыносимо жарко, а сверху его будто сковывает лед.

Сквало держал его некрепко. Это не он пытался задушить, даже не думал. В его потемневших глазах (Занзас не ошибся тогда) отражалось пламя, и именно оно душило Занзаса сейчас. 

Так нельзя было делать. 

Они оба знали. 

Но Сквало имел полное право послать его на хер или проучить вот так. 

Все продлилось не более десяти секунд. Когда Сквало отдернул руку, Занзас не пошевелился, глядел на него снизу вверх, не отворачиваясь. Он чувствовал, что кожа на его шее страшно обожжена, и стоит ему повернуться — начнет отпадать клочьями. 

— Если ты хоть что-нибудь понял… — Сквало не договорил, отступая. — Закрой дверь на защелку, если не собираешься уходить отсюда. 

Занзас вспомнил, что все время не дышал, и выдохнул. Пламя Сквало, в этот раз причинявшее боль, расходилось по груди, будто обматывалось вокруг тела колючей проволокой. Занзас растер руки до локтей, пытаясь согнать онемение. Ладони неприятно кололо и жгло — так бывает, когда падаешь на вытянутые вперед руки и сдираешь с них кожу. 

Занзас поднялся к раковине, сунул ладони под воду. И уставился в зеркало. Он впервые видел себя после приступа. Бледный, с серо-синими кругами под глазами, он выглядел так, как не выглядел в худшие свои дни.

С шеей все было в порядке — никаких видимых повреждений, никаких ожогов. Занзас провел по ней мокрой рукой, сгоняя неприятные ощущения. Кожа все еще горела и была чувствительной, будто Сквало заодно задел все его нервы. А отпечаток ладони Сквало обязательно должен был проступить — потому что до сих пор Занзасу казалось, что Сквало продолжает держать его. 

Какое, к черту, притяжение, после таких-то ощущений? Карло явно нес херню, чтобы только его позлить. Похоже, этой целью задались все в окружении Занзаса. 

Он умылся, забрызгав зеркало — отражение стекало вниз каплями воды. Когда Занзасу говорили о том, как может быть плохо после, почему он не верил?

Самолет тряхнуло, замигал датчик «пристегните ремни», и Занзас снова уселся, вытягивая ноги.  
Он не был готов вернуться к Сквало — минут через пять, может. Он еще успеет получить дозу презрительных взглядов, язвительных комментариев или молчания. 

Занзас не хотел обидеть его своим поступком. Сквало вообще обижать могли только дураки, да и он сам знал, что долго не сможет вести с ним холодную войну. Он не хотел, чтобы Сквало заметил, как он принимает таблетки, во всем была виновата незакрытая дверь.

Занзас вытащил из кармана пару горошин и уставился на них. Ему все равно херово, будет ли разница, если он проглотит их?

Они были чуть сладкие. Скользкие. И растворялись быстро-быстро, шипя на языке, как детские конфеты. Занзас почувствовал, как сначала онемел язык. Потом — ударило в голову, и его закружило, подбросило и распластало. Над ним снова мигало «пристегните ремни», или воздушных ям на самом деле не было? 

Мир стал резким, то медленным до чертиков, то убегающим и тянущим Занзаса за собой. Он вдохнул и запрокинул голову. Хватка колючей проволоки вокруг груди ослабевала. Он потянулся, скользя затылком по прохладной стене, к которой совсем недавно прижимал его Сквало. 

Сердце отплясывало пасадобль, Занзас не успевал дышать, не хватало воздуха. Занзаса словно пронзало током — снова и снова, маленькими колющими разрядами, которые, полностью его ослепив, стали спускаться ниже. Сознание носилось в сине-черном мире, билось о невидимые стены, тени тянулись, звуки множились, отдавались эхом. Занзас был оглушен и размазан. 

Ощущения были необычными — не отвратительными, определенно нет, за них хотелось зацепиться, и Занзас, продираясь сквозь уплывающее сознание, потянулся в карман за новой таблеткой. Непослушная рука мазнула по бедру, и мир взорвался бешеным фейерверком, закрутив Занзаса в новой волне ощущений. Дрожь прошила тело. Занзас чувствовал жажду и колкое, острое возбуждение. Он, повозившись, расстегнул ширинку и потом потянулся — не в силах больше терпеть жажду — нащупал кран, набрал в ладонь воды и выпил, жадно слизнув оставшиеся капли языком. Сжал прохладными пальцами — будто они не Занзасу принадлежали — член и задвигал рукой, рвано, даже не пытаясь определить для себя какой-то ритм. 

Весь мир сосредоточился у Занзаса в голове, пульсировал, обтекал режущими гранями, рождаясь заново, как новая вселенная, из ничего, бросая то в жар, то в холод. Было горячо и хорошо, перед глазами словно кто-то кипенно-белым мазнул. Мысль пронеслась — как будто Сквало повернулся, размахивая своими патлами.   
А потом Занзас исчез.   
В несуществующей охуенно прекрасной реальности. 

Он понял, что никогда не ощущал себя настолько целым по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас. Все чувства сосредоточились на пламени — чужом, враждебном, которое, укрощая Занзаса, одновременно становилось его. Делало с Занзасом непонятные вещи. 

Оно, кажется, было везде, и Занзас, поглядев на свою руку, вдруг увидел языки голубого пламени Сквало. Он понимал, что такого быть не может, что его пламя существует в нем только для поддержания баланса, но глядел и не мог отвести взгляд. Ему стало интересно, он лизнул пламя, что мягко пробежало по кончикам его пальцев и исчезло, напоследок моргнув золотисто-желтым. 

Занзас будто очнулся ото сна, сбросив с себя оцепенение. Он вспоминал и вспоминал тот момент, когда ему почудилось его пламя. Этого просто не могло быть. Все-таки Карло переборщил с дурью.

Он встал, пошатываясь, вытерся салфетками, умылся, и только потом вышел в салон самолета. Сквало, кажется, спал, отвернувшись к закрытому шторкой иллюминатору. Но тут же повернулся, будто ждал, когда Занзас вернется на свое место. 

— Извини, — сказал Сквало, возвращая спинку кресла в вертикальное положение. — Я переборщил. — И уставился на Занзаса, ожидая ответа. По Сквало было видно, что ему действительно жаль. Такое выражение лица появлялось у него настолько редко, что лишь некоторым посчастливилось его видеть. Хотя посчастливилось — это громко сказано: если Сквало извинялся, то все было действительно плохо. 

Занзасу захотелось погладить его по голове. Типа — не огорчайся, но он сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся, потому что это был какой-то унизительный для Сквало жест. Причиной плебейских желаний Занзаса была все еще не отпустившая его дурь. Ему не следовало этого делать. Сквало точно догадается, что Занзас обдолбался, и снова разорется. Поэтому Занзас просто кивнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет сейчас связать и пары слов.


	8. Chapter 8

***

— Если ты скажешь, что мы должны ломануться туда прямо сейчас, я расшибу эту херню к чертовой матери, — сказал Сквало, рассматривая план аэропорта. 

Занзас молчал. Двадцать часов перелета оказались самыми лучшими и самыми худшими в его жизни. Его отпустило часа три назад, и Занзас вряд ли при всем разнообразии испытанных эмоций хотел повторения в ближайшем будущем. Откат был сильным. Но это было круто — реально круто, и теперь он начинал понимать тех, кто свихнулся из-за нового вида дури. 

Если бы не Сквало, неизвестно, что бы с ним стало к этому времени. Сколько раз ему становилось плохо? Занзас точно не помнил. Пять или шесть — хватит, чтобы подсесть так крепко, что потом не выкарабкаться. 

Сквало не вызывал зависимости. Ну, по крайней мере, не такую, как таблетки. Наверное, Занзасу больше не стоило выебываться. 

— Не скажу, — хмуро ответил Занзас.

Ощущение твердой земли под ногами было приятным. Гостиница находилась на территории аэропорта, как и следующая их цель. Она оставалась неподвижна, и Занзас думал, что они найдут что-то наподобие ненужной херни, что попалась им раньше. Он сунул руку в карман и ощутил, как по пальцам скользят гладкие таблетки. 

Черт с ними. Хотя бы с собой надо быть честным: Занзасу хотелось их снова. 

После пламени Сквало. Со Сквало. 

Занзасу стало интересно, как бы почувствовал себя Сквало, оказавшись на его месте. Но лучше бы им никогда не пришлось этого узнать. У Занзаса было бы куда меньше терпения. 

 

Даже когда Занзас лежал в кровати, а звукоизоляция не помогала заглушить шум самолетов, ему все еще казалось, что он летит. Тело никак не хотело привыкать к отсутствию перегрузок. 

Сквало плескался в душе. Занзас глядел на его кровать с развороченным покрывалом и свернутой в ком одеждой. Надо было вывесить ее за дверь, чтобы забрали почистить, или купить новую. Завтра — или уже сегодня. Разница во времени никогда так раньше не убивала его. Даже после тяжелых миссий, когда он отсыпался в течение перелетов, он не чувствовал себя настолько измотанным. 

Занзас отхлебнул виски, мысль угробить здоровье не казалась ему страшной. Зато было хорошо, хотя бы сейчас. 

Он зажмурился и — руку свело судорогой. Опять. 

Занзас растер ее другой рукой, и дрожь прекратилась. Можно было не терпеть и выпить таблетки, а потом притвориться спящим, но он не был уверен, что станет после лежать спокойно. Его и сейчас-то потряхивало, будто он все еще зависал на высоте нескольких тысяч метров над уровнем моря. 

— Опять? 

Сквало стоял рядом и капал на него водой с волос. 

— Вытрись, — сказал Занзас. 

Сквало отошел от него и уселся на кровать. Посмотрел на свои ноги, выглядывающие из-под халата. А потом в ожидании уставился на Занзаса. 

Занзасу захотелось выпить, и он смочил горло, глотнув из бутылки. Сквало потянулся к его руке, чтобы забрать. Занзас не хотел отдавать ее, но тело снова подвело, и пальцы, сведенные судорогой, выпустили горлышко так легко, будто Занзас совсем не собирался бороться. Он вдруг почувствовал себя как никогда уставшим. Еще минут пять — и все станет совсем херово. 

Сквало пришел не вовремя. Занзасу бы никогда не наскучило играть крутого ни в ком не нуждающегося парня. 

— Иди сюда, — смирившись, сказал он, отодвигаясь и утягивая за собой одеяло. 

Сквало не пошевелился. 

— Я не хочу снова поднимать эту тему, но если тебе что-то не нравится... Я не буду настаивать. У тебя всегда есть выбор. 

Занзас приподнялся. 

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — голос его звучал глухо, говорить было трудно — и не только потому, что горло свело спазмом. — Благодарности? Что я без тебя и пяти часов протянуть не могу? Как тебе признание? Охуенно, да? 

— Ты сам согласился, — огрызнулся Сквало. Занзасу казалось, что сейчас Сквало развернется и уйдет. Черт знает что могло твориться в его башке. Занзас не был телепатом. А размышлять на эту тему не хотелось и вовсе. Все внимание Занзаса сосредоточилось на собственной руке, перебиравшей в кармане таблетки. 

— Ты тоже. Согласился. На это. 

— Я не соглашался уговаривать тебя каждый раз. Ломаешься, как школьница. 

— Иди сюда, — сказал Занзас, подвигаясь еще немного. — Только не души меня.

— Трудно было, знаешь ли, удержаться, — сказал Сквало, пересаживаясь, и взял Занзаса за руку. — И я извинился. 

— Думаешь, я поверил? — хмыкнул Занзас, и Сквало пихнул его локтем в бок. 

Пламя снова было спокойным и светлым. Занзас глядел, как соединяются их руки, и, отодвинув свою немного, увидел, как между ними нитями тянется пламя. Чем дальше пытался убрать Занзас руку, тем труднее получалось это сделать. 

— Эй, — одернул его Сквало, — хватит ставить эксперименты. 

Сквало улегся рядом, спиной на подушки. Он него пахло гостиничным шампунем из пакетиков. Сладким ароматом не-Сквало. Занзас сжал его руку крепче. Вместо оцепенения накатывало ставшее привычным и долгожданным тепло. Сквало лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он не спал, веки его едва заметно подрагивали. 

Занзас сосредоточился на ощущениях, невольно сравнивая и вспоминая, как плохо чувствовал себя в самолете, как неприятно душило пламя. Сейчас все было по-другому. Сквало сдерживался. Занзасу стало интересно, что будет, если Сквало перестанет. Ему вряд ли бы стало так же плохо. Тогда Сквало хотел намеренно сделать ему неприятно.

В помощи Сквало было преимущество — они оба чувствовали, когда стоило закончить. С таблетками же ничего нельзя было поделать. Можно было лишь попытаться угадать, сколько нужно принять. То концентрированное пламя, которое оставалось невостребованным, продолжало бродить по телу, ломая его судорогами и галлюцинациями. 

— Если бы ты не упрямился, можно было бы не доводить до такого в следующий раз. 

— Предлагаешь постоянно держаться за ручку? — Занзас повернулся к Сквало.

— Ничего не предлагаю, — сказал Сквало, глядя в потолок. — Все равно будет так, как захочешь ты. 

Занзас рассматривал его — нечасто получалось так, Сквало был почти постоянно рядом, но Занзасу редко удавалось ухватить его выражение лица, эмоции. Сквало постоянно менялся, как вода, никогда не оставаясь одинаковым долго. Занзас глядел на линию подбородка, губы, гладкие щеки, царапину под скулой — Сквало только что побрился, — ноздри его едва заметно раздувались. 

Пламя между их ладонями стало едва различимым. Значит, скоро все закончится. 

Как бы Занзас захотел. 

Для начала он бы не отпускал руку Сквало. 

 

Позже они лежали рядом, каждый на своей кровати, и их отделял лишь узкий проход. Занзас даже слышал, как дышит Сквало. Хотелось повернуться на другой бок, но он и так долго ворочался, его кровать, несмотря на видимую новизну, иногда скрипела, и Занзас думал, что возней разбудит Сквало. 

— Тоже не спишь? — раздался его голос за спиной. Оказалось, опасения были напрасными. Занзас отвернулся от окна, занавешенного плотными шторами, и теперь пялился в потолок. В комнате не было темно. — А может, ну его на хуй? 

Занзас поднялся на локте. Вот почему Сквало был единственным, чье присутствие он терпел рядом столько лет. 

— Доставай, — усмехнулся Занзас. 

Сквало вытащил смартфон, экран замигал в темноте, принимая данные от встроенного в него датчика, и окончательно переключился на программу. Сквало задрал его над головой, жмурясь с непривычки от яркого света. 

Занзас перелег к нему и тоже уставился в экран. Ему было неудобно, и он дернул Сквало за руку, чтобы стало лучше видно. 

— По-прежнему горит? 

Сквало кивнул, увеличивая карту на экране. 

— Скорее всего какие-то служебные помещения. Открой план аэропорта, надо узнать, что там. 

— Отделение невостребованного багажа, — сказал Сквало, переключаясь между окнами. — Как насчет того, чтобы потерять чемодан? Правда, придется для этого подделывать билеты, регистрацию не просто так придумали. 

— Дело на пять минут, но мы все равно не попадем в нужное помещение, вряд ли они пускают кого-то на склад. 

— А если один будет отвлекать внимание, а второй пройдет по этому коридору… — Занзас ткнул пальцем в экран. — Дальше надо подняться по лестнице, снова коридор — и мы там. Еще есть грузовой лифт, идущий от самого терминала, но…

— Там будет больше камер, — продолжил его мысль Занзас. — Тут служебные помещения, может, повезет. 

Сквало почесал затылок. 

— Туристом без багажа будешь ты. Придется занять там всех — как можно дольше. 

— Пожрем и обсудим подробнее по дороге? Напиши кому-нибудь насчет билетов, — сказал Занзас. Он встал и включил в комнате свет. — Хреново будет, если… — он выглянул за дверь. — А нет, одежду не успели забрать. 

Он швырнул ком, который вытащил из пакета, на кровать. 

— Ну и видок. 

— В самый раз для того, кто потерял багаж, — рассмеялся Сквало. 

***

Занзас навалился на стойку администратора. 

— Вы понимаете, это международный скандал?! Я прождал всю ночь! Я хочу побриться, — он провел пальцами по подбородку, показывая отросшую щетину. — И переодеться. Что мне делать без вещей? 

— А вы? — девушка с затаенной надеждой посмотрела на Сквало. 

— А я бы… — замялся он. — Я бы не отказался пока посетить уборную, — это прозвучало так не в духе Сквало, что Занзас с интересом обернулся. Сквало подмигнул ему и еще раз жалостливо — жалостливо! — посмотрел на краснеющую все сильнее девицу-администратора. 

— Конечно, по коридору прямо и потом налево — третий поворот. 

— Спасибо, — бросил Сквало. — Будь с ней повежливее, — усмехнулся он Занзасу. Тот сделал вид, что не услышал. 

«Так какой у вас был чемодан?» — были последними словами, донесшимися до Сквало, прежде чем он свернул в нужный коридор. 

Он сверился с планом этажа. Пока все шло так, как они задумали. Занзас, в случае чего, должен был позвонить, и тогда Сквало пришлось бы быстро возвращаться.

Проблема возникла, когда он повернул во второй раз, в коридор, ведущий к лестнице. Вдалеке он увидел укрепленную дверь и камеру наблюдения над ней. Сквало мог бы снести замок, но тогда бы наверняка сработала сигнализация. 

Позади него послышались шаги. Сквало скользнул в боковой коридор и затаился. 

Он выскочил из своего убежища, набрасываясь на сотрудника, когда тот оказался совсем близко, и втащил его обратно в коридор. Вырубил точным ударом в затылок, давая плавно и тихо стечь по стене на пол. После такого удара он не мог быстро очнуться.

Замусоленный пропуск Сквало снял с его ремня.   
Дверь поддалась, сигнализация тихо запищала, признавая в Сквало своего, и он, чтобы не светиться перед камерами, быстро проскользнул дальше. 

Два лестничных пролета промелькнули одним махом, Сквало даже не заметил, как оказался в коридоре, идентичном тому, на первом этаже. Нужная ему дверь открылась так же легко, и Сквало оказался в огромной комнате, заваленной вещами. Он был на месте. 

Справа упирались в потолок стойки с чемоданами, чемоданчиками, кейсами, сумками, какими-то пакетами, замотанными в пленку. Слева стояли контейнеры — наверное, в грузовых рейсах тоже теряются вещи. Сигнал указывал в сторону коробок, и Сквало послушно направился туда. 

Деревянные ящики были пыльными и грязными. Датчик указывал прямо, и Сквало полез за коробки, отодвигая то, что можно было отодвинуть. 

У самой стены стоял раскуроченный кейс с потёками, Сквало мог бы поклясться, крови. Под ним тускло поблескивало битое стекло. Кажется, делать здесь больше было нечего. Сквало на всякий случай дернул за ручку — кейс раскрылся. Содержимое — упаковочная пленка и осколки — высыпалось на пол. Сквало не ошибся. 

Он вылез из тесного прохода между ящиками, взгляд зацепился за чернильную печать на одном из них. Сквало уже где-то ее видел, только вспомнить не мог — где. На всякий случай, он сфотографировал ее. 

Датчик все так же мигал, и Сквало подергал крышки ящиков. Они оказались забиты, и вскрывать их было не лучшей идеей. Но по-другому невозможно было узнать, есть ли там то, что они искали. 

Тонкие гвозди, поддетые маленьким складным ножиком, выходили из дерева легко. Сквало вытащил крышку на треть — достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое. Какие-то склянки, переложенные упаковочной пленкой, лежали вперемешку с проводами, колбами, оборудованием. Вряд ли там осталось что-то важное, переворачивать содержимое не было смысла. Он провозился много времени, пора было возвращаться.

 

Сквало пришел в самый разгар скандала. Кажется, никто и не заметил, что он долго отсутствовал. Все внимание сотрудников — теперь их стояло у стройки четверо — было приковано к Занзасу. Он презрительно осматривал содержимое чемодана, который лежал перед ним. У стены стояли еще четыре, очевидно, тоже не выдержавшие проверки. 

— Это снова не мое, — хмуро сказал Занзас и оттолкнул чемодан от себя ногой. 

— Извините, но это был последний коричневый чемодан, соответствующий вашему описанию…

Занзас разошелся и получал удовольствие. Сквало не ошибся, когда выбрал для него эту роль, и был рад, что они ничего не потеряли по-настоящему. Занзас ужасно раздражался, когда его вещи пропадали. Однажды всем офицерским составом они искали его ежедневник — само по себе странно, что у Занзаса он был. Правда, Сквало заржал, когда открыл его: там было исписано страниц десять от силы. Во всем, что касалось собственного времени, Занзас был категорически уперт и не тратил его на то, что считал бесполезным — то есть, на очень многое. 

Тогда Занзас злился и был серьезен. А сейчас — развлекался.   
Сквало и самому доставило бы удовольствие видеть растерянные виноватые рожи — такое всегда доставляет — но не сейчас. Ему хотелось обнаружить что-то стоящее, какую-нибудь зацепку, указывающую на похитителей, и результаты в этот раз его совсем не устраивали. 

Сквало покачал головой, глядя на Занзаса, давая знак, что пора заканчивать. 

— Я больше не намерен тратить свое время на таких идиотов, как вы. Через неделю буду возвращаться — только попробуйте не найти, вылетите с работы. 

Сквало представил, как Занзас достает из-за пояса пистолет и опустошает обойму, целясь над головами сотрудников для устрашения и того, чтобы быстрее шевелились, оставляя черные дыры в стене. Занзасу, наверное, хотелось сделать что-то подобное. Сквало не хватало пламени Занзаса. Как же без него было хреново самому Занзасу, он не мог и представить. 

— Зато мы наконец-то убрались из аэропорта. Не верю, что у меня когда-нибудь пройдет гул в ушах.

— Машина на парковке, — сказал Сквало. — Или мы летим назад? 

— Ты не видел, что ли? Самое интересное, — Занзас вытащил телефон — слабое свечение недалеко от того места, где они были, становилось все светлее, но появились еще две точки. — Не поверишь, там старый дом Савады, — сказал Занзас. — Я буду долго ржать, если он окажется злодеем в этой истории. 

— Шаблоны по швам разойдутся, — рассмеялся Сквало. 

Они сидели в кафе и пили кофе. Аромат его бодрил, как и сквозняк из приоткрытого окна. Сквало потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. 

— Возьму пару дней отпуска, когда вернемся, — сказал Сквало. — Выматывающая командировка. 

— Савада сейчас в Италии, все его хранители — тоже. Ну, были, неделю назад, когда я общался с ними в последний раз. 

— Нана по-прежнему живет там. 

— Он не забрал ее в Италию? — Сквало в ответ пожал плечами. 

На часах было десять тридцать. 

— Как ты вообще? Ничего не чувствуешь? — сменил тему Сквало. — Какие-нибудь изменения? 

Занзас отхлебнул кофе и склонил голову. 

— Я попробовал таблетки, — непонятно почему решил признаться он. — Только не ори.

Сквало хмыкнул. В его глазах загорелся интерес.

— И не думал. Очевидно было, что ты не удержишься. Когда? 

— В самолете. 

— Ну и как? Что, лучше? 

Занзас молчал, соображая, что ответить. Когда признавался — не думал, а сейчас, значит, начал. 

— Узнаю, что ты жрал эту херню — уебу, — вместо ответа на вопрос сказал он. 

А это было обидно: с хрена ли Занзасу решать, что делать Сквало? Он и сам мог определить, что нужно и не нужно. Сквало хотел рассердиться, но, посмотрев на Занзаса и то, каким серьезным он был, передумал. Если Занзас говорил «нет», стоило задуматься. Занзас почти никогда ничего ему не запрещал. Вали и делай что хочешь, мусор, но если с тобой что-то случится — сам будешь не рад, что сумел приползти обратно. 

По лицу было непонятно, думает ли Занзас все еще о своем признании или уже о чем-то другом. Эмоции его иногда хорошо угадывались, но сейчас смотреть на него было все равно что уставиться в бетонную стену. Занзас выглядел невозмутимым и не готовым отвечать на вопросы. 

Почему-то Занзас не хотел, чтобы Сквало попробовал таблетки, и уже это возбуждало интерес. Сквало любил всегда быть в курсе всего. Возможно, если бы Занзас сейчас был чуть более словоохотлив и рассказал о причинах своего ответа, Сквало бы уже давно забыл все и думал о чем-нибудь более важном. 

Он оглянулся и положил руку напротив ладони Занзаса. 

В кафе было мало посетителей, парочка за ними не обращала внимания ни на кого, кроме себя. Бизнесмен у окна пил кофе, щедро разбавляя его виски. За стойкой крутилась молодая официантка, успевая тихо подпевать песне по радио и резать дымящийся мясной пирог. 

Они едва не дотрагивались друг до друга, Сквало хотелось подвинуть руку на пару сантиметров, и тогда его пальцы коснулись бы пальцев Занзаса. Зачем это было нужно — он не думал, просто вдруг появилась навязчивая мысль. Сквало казалось, что его ладонь отлита из чугуна или приклеена к столу клеем, потому что ему никак не удавалось сделать то, чего он хотел. Все его тело словно задеревенело. 

Его желание выполнило пламя. Он бы, наверное, уже мог выступать в цирке и каждый раз срывал бы овации, но сейчас то, что произошло, несколько напугало и напрягло его. Сквало слишком полагался на пламя. С тех пор, как он узнал, на что оно способно, — хотя ему никогда не было интересно, но из-за Занзаса пришлось узнать, — Сквало понял, насколько зависим. А еще понял, что оно заставляет его меняться. Чем больше Сквало думал о пламени, тем больше понимал, что не смог бы без него жить. И тем больше понимал Занзаса. 

С пальцев Сквало сорвалось сияние, едва заметное, как легкий сигаретный дым, голубовато-белое, и дотянулось до пальцев Занзаса, облизывая гладкие ногти и исчезая. 

Пламя знало, чего хотел Сквало. Пламя делало то, чего Сквало никогда бы не сделал. Он бы так и остался сидеть и пялиться на их руки. Пламя стало чувствительнее и будто обладало разумом. Было продолжением Сквало. Он тихо выдохнул, когда заметил, что пламя все еще тянется к Занзасу, но решил, что не стоит дергаться или показывать, что его волнует этот маленький случайный эксперимент.

— Нашел время, — прокомментировал Занзас, но руку не убрал. 

Ничего особенного не случилось, Занзас глянул и отвел взгляд, наверное, решив, что Сквало в который раз помогает ему в своей навязчивой манере. Пусть так. 

Сквало поглядел в окно на улицу. Солнце уже было высоко, толпа людей, спешивших на работу, иссякла, и тротуары по обе стороны дороги были почти пусты. 

Утренний дождь, смывший серую пыль с улиц, напоминал о себе оставшимися лужами и свежим ветром, который долетал до них каждый раз, когда официантка выходила из кафе обслужить посетителей за столиками на улице. 

Сквало почувствовал, что его рука наконец-то скользнула по скатерти, и он коснулся пальцев Занзаса своими. Они были теплыми, не такими, как обычно, когда ему приходилось спасать его от приступа. 

Касание было легким и почти незаметным, и когда Сквало повернулся, то увидел, что между их руками по-прежнему расстояние в несколько сантиметров. Надо хоть раз выспаться по-человечески.

Им принесли завтрак, Сквало занялся омлетом, радуясь, что гнетущая тишина будет теперь не такой напряженной. Сквало жевал и глядел, как Занзас расправляется со своей порцией, и знал, почему он попробовал таблетки. 

Сквало на его месте тоже бы сделал так. 

Не из упрямства или желания обидеть. Просто из любопытства.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Занзас больше не чувствовал дурноты от пламени Сквало. На радостях хотелось сделать что-нибудь глупое. Он бы даже мог сказать, что сегодня счастлив. Поэтому всю дорогу молчал и хмурился. 

Сквало пытался с ним заговорить, но поняв, что это бесполезно, отворачивался и смотрел сонным взглядом на дорогу. До Намимори ехать было прилично, и как бы Сквало ни гнал, дорога оставалась дорогой, на которой они были не одни. 

Занзас не звонил в штаб, хотя Карло просил каждый день отчитываться о самочувствии. Занзасу, в общем-то, было плевать на все. Но Сквало вел машину, а у него было хорошее настроение, и он глядел, как лениво скользят по рулю пальцы Сквало.   
Сам Сквало был сосредоточен: он поджимал губы и тоже хмурился, наверное, заразившись этим от Занзаса. И вряд ли думал о чем-то приятном. 

Занзасу захотелось до него дотронуться. Переплести с ним пальцы и встать плечом к плечу. Почувствовать, как от Сквало пахнет — когда он использует пламя, воздух вокруг них начинает будто бурлить и наполняться запахом дождя. Занзас никогда раньше не замечал таких деталей.

Занзасу хотелось заговорить об этом. 

Карло это имел в виду?

Занзас был уверен, что все происходит с ним из-за пламени Сквало. Занзас никак не мог понять, надо ли ему сейчас касаться Сквало на самом деле, или эту нужду он придумал себе сам. Было ли это зависимостью, или необходимостью, или просто желанием? Он понимал: что-то изменилось, но не мог определить — что именно. Сквало заставил его измениться, его пламя заставило. 

Занзасу было досадно: он никогда не подчинялся ничьему влиянию. Если совсем начистоту — это даже бесило. Занзасу не надо было меняться. Не хотелось меняться. Он устраивал себя таким, каким был. Но, тем не менее, чувствовал, что перемены эти постепенно перестают его раздражать. 

Занзас чувствовал себя новым и способным на многое. Когда его мозги прочистятся от пламени Сквало. 

 

Иемицу на пороге своего дома казался самым нелепым, что можно было вообразить. Занзас ждал чего угодно, даже захвативших Нану в плен террористов, но никак не заспанного Иемицу, который открыл им дверь далеко не после первого звонка. Встал только что, что ли? 

— Привет, — просто сказал он. 

На его руках был розовощекий малыш. Он уставился на них со Сквало, кажется, решая, зареветь ему или нет при виде незнакомых людей.

Занзас растерялся даже, не зная, что сказать. Сквало пихнул его в бок и сам шагнул ближе, тесня Иемицу обратно в дом. 

— Мы зайдем, пожалуй, ненадолго, — сказал он, — кое-что нужно прояснить. 

— Если вы по работе, то в ЦЕДЕФ остались мои замы, я в отпуске. 

— Нахуй отпуск, — сказал Занзас, и малыш засмеялся. 

Иемицу вздохнул и пустил их в дом.

Он проявил гостеприимство, не каждый день офицеры Варии заходили к нему на огонек, усадил на диван, терпеливо выслушал. Рассказывал Сквало — и только то, о чем они условились говорить: о том, что у Занзаса исчезло пламя, они решили не распространяться.

Занзас не следил за рассказом, Сквало бы не сболтнул лишнего. Он наблюдал за тем, как карапуз ползает по мягкому ковру у их ног и треплет плюшевую панду за уши. Забавный. 

— Как зовут? — спросил Занзас и вдруг понял, что остальные уже давно замолчали и смотрят на него. 

— Юичи. 

Занзас кивнул — он и не сомневался, что Цуна выберет что-то в этом духе. «Храбрый» — ну посмотрим через лет десять, каким он будет храбрым, усмехнулся про себя Занзас. 

— Так что, есть идеи, где может находиться мое пламя? — спросил Занзас. — Я могу найти сам, перевернув здесь все, но, думаю, тебе хочется, чтобы мы как можно быстрее убрались. 

Иемицу еще раз вздохнул. Занзас вытащил смартфон. С недавних пор он отобрал его у Сквало, пояснив, что у того и так много дел — следить за нахождением своего пламени Занзас хотел сам. 

— Я прошу прощения, что так получилось. Хотя это никак нельзя извинить. ЦЕДЕФ долгое время занимается исследованиями пламени, и мы сильно продвинулись. Но, как вы знаете, появился вирус, который буквально… гасит пламя. 

Сквало кивнул. Занзас пока не понимал, к чему он ведет. 

— Эта проблема коснулась и моего внука, — сказал Иемицу, кивая на малыша. — И теперь единственное, чего я хочу, чтобы оно к нему вернулось. 

— Да в чем проблема? Он выглядит совершенно нормальным ребенком. 

— Вы просто не сталкивались с этим, поэтому не можете понять. 

— Да я, блядь, и не с таким сталкивался! — начал злиться Занзас. Тон Иемицу ему не нравился. Иемицу говорил слишком медленно, взвешивая слова, будто боялся сказать лишнего или не хотел рассердить Занзаса. 

— Не знаю, как объяснить. Это как если бы у Гарри Поттера был ребенок-сквиб.

— Не волшебник, — пояснил Сквало. 

— Точно, — оживился Иемицу. — Гарри Поттер — волшебник, а его сын — нет. 

— Это стремно, — скривившись, ответил Сквало. 

— Ты сейчас сравнил своего внука с дурацкой книжкой?

— То есть, Гарри Поттер может колдовать, а…

— Да хватит уже! — разозлился Занзас. Сравнение казалось ему диким. 

— Ты не читал Гарри Поттера? — с интересом спросил Сквало. 

— А ты, я погляжу, читал. Лучше бы квартальные отчеты так читал, — огрызнулся Занзас. — Короче, я понял, о чем вы, закрыли тему. 

Иемицу взял у ребенка панду, расстегнул молнию на спине и вытащил оттуда запаянную колбу. Занзас знал, что там находилось. Он хотел протянуть руку, но вовремя себя одернул. Черт с ним. 

— Мы пытаемся вернуть его разными способами. Как видите, — пояснил Иемицу. Он выглядел раздосадованным. 

— Так значит, пламя исчезло из-за болезни. А что говорит Савада? — спросил Сквало. 

— Он не знает. 

— Вообще не знает? 

— Только о том, что мы ищем лекарство. Организация не вводила в курс дела Вонголу, все разработки — моя личная инициатива. Цуна бы не разрешил. 

— И что же он, интересно, скажет, когда выяснится правда? 

— Он не узнает. Тогда всплывут некоторые интересные подробности о тебе, Занзас. Ты ведь этого не хочешь? 

Конечно, нет. Да Занзаса засмеяли бы, если бы стало известно, что его похитила парочка ученых-недоумков.

— Набить бы тебе морду, да жалко руки марать. 

— Я знал, что ты не в обиде, — улыбнулся Иемицу. 

У Занзаса чесались кулаки, и только обещание Сквало поддерживать легенду не давало наброситься на Иемицу и как следует разукрасить его. Он медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и, сунув руки в карманы, спросил: 

— Почему мое пламя? — этот вопрос интересовал Занзаса больше всего. 

— Верде посчитал, — ну конечно, кто еще мог рожать такие гениальные идеи, кроме этого ублюдка, — что с его помощью проще всего спровоцировать выброс пламени у ребенка. Пламя ярости очень агрессивное, организм, пытаясь защититься от его воздействия, даже такого слабого, будет сопротивляться. — Занзас глядел на колбу, которую Иемицу все еще крутил в пальцах. Содержимое напоминало джем — по стенкам лениво перекатывалась кровь, и только потом ее догоняло густое медленное пламя. — Очень важен контакт.

Объяснение не было лишено смысла — так казалось Занзасу, хотя он почти не разбирался в подобных вопросах. Он продолжал тихо беситься оттого, что именно он был втянут в эту историю. 

— И что, если у него вдруг появится пламя ярости, мне придется его усыновить? — съязвил он. 

Сквало закашлялся. 

Иемицу улыбнулся и протянул колбу Занзасу. 

— Оставь себе, — махнул рукой Занзас. 

— И это все, на что был способен Верде? Засунуть пламя в плюшевого медведя? Только не говори, что ты ему еще и заплатил. 

Занзасу хотелось сделать так, чтобы Иемицу, а потом ублюдок Верде считали лицом ступеньки этого дома. И он не знал, что сейчас его сдерживало начать осуществлять свои желания. Да ничего. 

— Я не знал, что здесь пламя Занзаса, пока вы не рассказали. Это вряд ли оправдывает сделанное, но мне говорили, что все эксперименты проводятся на чисто добровольной основе. 

Занзаса не устраивали такие отговорки. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что Иемицу и правда мог не знать. Вряд ли он был настолько неосторожен, чтобы наживать себе такого врага, как Занзас. С другой стороны, Верде тоже знал, куда лезет, но какого же черта он сделал то, что сделал? Окончательно и бесповоротно проебал чувство страха? 

Иемицу мог не знать, но то, что он, занимаясь опасными экспериментами, полностью шел на поводу у такого подонка, как Верде, еще больше бесило Занзаса. 

— Что находится в ста километрах от Намимори? 

— Старая база, которую я разрешил использовать ему как лабораторию, чтобы разобрать привезенные препараты. 

— Он все еще там? 

— Я не видел и не говорил с ним уже полгода. Он куда-то исчез, его люди передали мне это, — сказал Иемицу, кивая на панду в руках малыша. — В лаборатории, скорее всего, осталось несколько человек. Образцы… очень много… пострадали во время транспортировки. 

— Босс, только время проебем туда ехать, — сказал Сквало.

 

Занзас кивнул. 

Ему надоело находить какие-то жалкие подачки. Битые колбы и таблетки, раскиданные по полу, можно было считать именно ими. 

— Короче, считай, что сегодня у тебя счастливый день, — сказал Занзас, поднимаясь с дивана. Ему не нравилось, что пламя остается у Иемицу, но если бы он забрал его себе, то Иемицу мог подумать, что оно Занзасу нужнее, чем кажется. Или что Занзас просто не хочет оставлять ничего своего в доме Савады. Как бы то ни было, он полагал, что как-нибудь обойдется без него. 

По их легенде, Занзас отделался всего лишь временным истощением и полностью восстановил силы через пару дней. А приехали они, потому что хотели разобраться — кто оказался таким борзым, чтобы бросить вызов Варии. 

Занзаса начинало потряхивать, не от приступа — от злости, которая накатывала с новой силой. И если они не уберутся отсюда через минуту, он точно начистит Иемицу морду. 

Он не хотел лезть в дела ЦЕДЕФ, но эксперименты, о которых рассказал Иемицу, были запрещены. Хотя таких ублюдков, как Верде, никогда не интересовали права человека и мораль. Они и Варию никогда не интересовали, но теперь Занзас понял, что рано или поздно оно аукается — в том или ином виде. 

Он снова подумал, что должен быть признательным Сквало до конца жизни, потому что если бы не он, Занзас сдох бы на том складе, и хер бы его кто нашел. Тем двоим не нужны были свидетели, и, по их расчетам, Занзас должен был скоро умереть. Сквало, сукин сын, оказался там как никогда вовремя и, даже накосячив, спас ему жизнь. 

 

— Почему ты не забрал у него свое пламя? — спросил Сквало, когда они вышли из дома и сели в машину. 

— Не хотел брать то, что держал в руках Иемицу, — сказал Занзас и положил руку на бедро Сквало. Жест стал каким-то привычным, Сквало даже не обратил внимания. А Занзасу больше не хотелось терять время. Он чувствовал себя паршиво после разговора с Иемицу, и дело было то ли в пламени, то ли в неприятной беседе. 

Занзас понимал и одновременно не понимал Иемицу. Насрать ему было бы, окажись у его ребенка пламя — или нет? Хотя, может, он рассуждал так, потому что у него не было детей. 

Занзас откинул спинку кресла, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сейчас его ждала привычная порция тошноты, к которой он уже так привык, что почти не ощущал. 

Бедро Сквало было теплым, и Занзас скользнул рукой выше, цепляясь пальцами за карман на брюках. 

Сквало посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. 

— Мне кажется, Иемицу темнит, — продолжил Занзас после паузы. — Надо все же проверить. 

— Думаешь, врет? 

Занзас перебирал пальцами, Сквало дернулся, поерзал на сидении и снова повернулся к нему. Глянул недовольно. 

— Смотри на дорогу, — сказал Занзас. Сквало был каким-то нервным сегодня. Не хватало еще влететь во что-нибудь. — Как думаешь, они сейчас быстренько свернут лабораторию или оставят все, как есть? 

— Хрен знает, — пожал Сквало плечами. — Дорого и муторно — обустраивать все заново. И место удобное, к Намимори близко. 

Возможно, им следовало еще немного отдохнуть. Эту мысль Занзас и озвучил.   
А потом все-таки наведаться в ту лабораторию и поставить в этом деле жирную точку. Такую же, какая горела ярко-оранжевым цветом на экране. О том, что совсем недавно там появилась еще одна, Занзас пока говорить не хотел.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Все отели были для Сквало на одно лицо — тупой персонал, душные комнаты, хреновая еда. Будь то пятизвездочный отель или та дыра, где они остановились, съехав с основной дороги. Сквало было похрен, что есть и где спать, он столько всего пережил, что умел устраиваться с комфортом где бы то ни было. 

Сейчас у них появилась возможность отдохнуть, глупо было ею не воспользоваться. Сумасшедшие несколько дней не пошли на пользу ни ему, ни Занзасу. 

Место было неприметным. Иемицу наверняка сообщил, что встречался с ними; скорее всего, теперь за ними будут приглядывать, так что идея создать видимость, будто они решили остаться тут на пару дней, не была лишена смысла. 

Занзас любил шикарные отели. И мальчиков отельных любил гонять с разными поручениями, потому что они были готовы облизывать его ботинки за чаевые. Здесь мальчиков не было, зато были потрясающие источники. 

Солнце все еще висело высоко, но уже чувствовалось приближение вечера. Подувший откуда-то ветер холодком пробежался по плечам и груди и всколыхнул пар, поднимавшийся от воды.   
Сквало плеснул водой в лицо. 

— Прикинь, тут даже нет бара, — сказал Занзас. Сквало обернулся — он стоял позади, и как только так тихо подобрался? Сквало скользнул взглядом по голым ступням — успел разуться где-то. Сквало хмыкнул и пошевелился, по воде побежала рябь. Сзади раздался шорох. Занзас, потоптавшись, раздевался прямо здесь, кидая одежду на пол. Рубашка упала совсем рядом с краем купальни, и Сквало, нехотя потянувшись из теплой воды, поправил ее, чтобы не намокла. 

Звякнул железной бляшкой об пол ремень, снова послышалась возня и тихий стук — будто рассыпался бисер. 

— Пиздец, — сказал Занзас. — Снова просыпал эти блядские таблетки. — Он потоптался еще немного и наконец-то тоже залез в воду, устраиваясь напротив Сквало. Шумно выдохнул и откинул голову на бортик. 

Сквало с интересом оглянулся, куча одежды за его спиной и маленькие белеющие таблетки валялись на полу.

Он подцепил одну ногтем и поднес к лицу, рассматривая. Задумчиво поперекатывал между подушечками пальцев. 

— Думаешь, мне будет херово, если я попробую? 

Занзас пожал плечами. Он лениво наблюдал за Сквало, ему самому стало интересно. 

— Там твое пламя, просто как дурь подействует, наверное, — сказал Занзас. 

Сквало прикинул: и правда, если у Занзаса его пламя вызывало отторжение, то он не должен почувствовать подобного. Пламя ведь было его, дождя, вряд ли стоило ожидать феерии. Сквало слизнул таблетку с ладони кончиком языка, она тут же зашипела и начала растворяться. Сквало устроился удобнее, как Занзас, откинувшись на бортик, и сосредоточился на ощущениях. 

Он чувствовал, как на руках поднимаются волоски, будто кто-то подул на мокрую обнаженную кожу. Вода вдруг показалась ему очень холодной, а его собственная кожа — настолько горячей, что с нее вот-вот начнут испаряться блестящие капли воды. Сквало дышал медленно, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Потолок опустился, рухнул в одно мгновение, низко навис над самой его головой, и Сквало больше не мог смотреть вверх. Он поднял голову и уставился на Занзаса. 

— Ну как? 

Он расплывался, очертания сглаживались из-за пара. Занзас был так далеко... 

Сквало плеснул себе в лицо водой. Занзас что-то спрашивал — что именно? Губы его шевелились, он говорил, но Сквало будто оглох. Его снова прошибло жаром, пот со лба — или вода? — стекал в глаза. 

Сквало пробовал дурь, но это не было похоже ни на что. Его будто скручивало и выбрасывало в воздух, хотя он до сих пор оставался в воде. Очевидно, таблетки действовали плохо и на самого Сквало. Хреновое какое-то у него пламя. Сквало хрипло рассмеялся. 

Он снова плеснул водой в лицо и сморгнул капли с ресниц. Сердце билось чаще, и он точно знал, что не от горячей ванны. Желание раздирало его на части — желание что-то сделать, несмотря на то, что он с каждой секундой все хуже контролировал свое тело. Хотелось говорить, двигаться, внутри будто кто-то разжег большой костер и, если немедленно ничего не предпринять, огонь сожрет самого Сквало. 

Едва отдышавшись, он выдавил из себя:

— Ты всегда чувствовал себя так? 

— Как? — с интересом спросил Занзас. 

Сквало унял волну дрожи, прошившей тело, — она отдалась колким онемением в ступнях. Сквало заскользил ногами по дну, пытаясь избавиться от неприятных ощущений. 

— Будто все время хочется убивать и трахаться? 

— Вообще-то, твое пламя нехило успокаивает. Спать хочется каждый раз, — протянул задумчиво Занзас. — А дурь там совсем херовая. Не вставляет. — Но Сквало вставило — и так, что он понимал: если минут через пять это не прекратится — он сдохнет. Задохнется. Захлебнется без воды. Перегорит, как лампочка. — Но большую часть времени меня просто тошнит. 

— От меня, — сказал Сквало, трогая свой лоб ладонью — охрененно горячий лоб. С такой температурой не живут. Что с ним происходит, черт возьми? 

— От таблеток. 

Занзас подобрался к нему поближе и, цепко схватив пальцами за подбородок, повернул к себе. 

— Ты сожрал таблетки с моим пламенем, идиот. 

— Откуда я знал? — прошептал Сквало — громче говорить ему было неудобно, Занзас все еще держал его. — На них не написано. 

Сквало затопило. Сквало тонул. Сквало провалил эксперимент. Провалился. Занзас каждый день справлялся с навязанными эмоциями. Пламя всегда оставляло отпечаток.   
Сквало не мог представить Занзаса с другим видом пламени. Они были созданы друг для друга, вокруг Занзаса всегда все находилось в движении, бурлило, как в жерле проснувшегося вулкана. Если рядом с ним, то всегда в напряжении. 

А сейчас маленькая часть Занзаса была у него, Сквало будоражила эта мысль, будто Занзас доверил ему что-то очень-очень важное. 

Но Сквало провалился. 

— Нехер было вообще глотать — я же предупреждал, — рыкнул Занзас, но в голосе не слышалось злобы. Занзас пошарил рукой по бортику. — Это — с твоим пламенем, — сказал он, показывая Сквало синеватую таблетку. — Сквало старался сосредоточиться на ладони с таблеткой, но взгляд его уплывал дальше, к запястьям и выше, где начинали бугриться мышцы. — А это — типа с моим, — показал Занзас ему желтоватую и потом проглотил ее. — Хотя нахрена я тебе объясняю... 

Сквало смотрел, слушал и не понимал, чего от него хочет Занзас. Он сидел так близко, чем-то расстроенный, и, кажется, Сквало был в этом виноват. Значит, нужно извиниться. 

— Занзас… блядь… — рассмеялся Сквало, сказав что-то совсем другое. Мысли совсем не задерживались в голове. 

Сквало скользнул ниже, чтобы вода доходила ему до подбородка. Он больше не ощущал холода, только поразительное идеальное чувство, будто он оказался дома, где очень хорошо и уютно. А у него был дом? Сквало снова рассмеялся. 

Тепло, растекшееся по телу, было потрясающим.

***

Сквало был бледным. Волосы на макушке оставались еще сухими, всклокоченными, но на уровне ушей уже потемнели и тянулись вниз длинными прядями, в темной воде расходясь вокруг Сквало паутиной. 

Занзас почувствовал, что дурь в таблетках была не такой уж слабой — или не дурь это была, — но не успел додумать, потому что Сквало, до того момента, кажется, задумавший утопиться, вынырнул и подобрался ближе, отплевываясь от воды. 

Глаза у него были точь-в-точь такие, какие Занзас замечал всего пару раз — темные и опасные. Такими глазами Сквало на него никогда не смотрел. Смотрел на тех, кого убивал. 

И Занзас был готов руку отдать на отсечение, что все таблетки на них влияют одинаково. У них со Сквало сразу что-то ломалось — непоправимо — в мозгах. Лучше больше не рисковать. 

Попытка вспомнить Аве Мария провалилась. Строчки будто издевались, уворачивались от него, не давая зацепиться даже за слово. Занзас не мог сосредоточиться, мысли возвращались к одной фразе. 

Хотелось убивать и трахаться. Сквало правильно сказал. Занзас не мог позволить себе ни того, ни другого. Сквало не подходил — ни для того, ни для другого. Но Занзас не успел оттолкнуть, когда Сквало, схватив его за шею, проскользил мокрыми губами по щеке и выдохнул что-то в ухо. Занзас дернулся назад, а Сквало на этот раз не промахнулся. Бросило в жар. Губы Сквало были жесткие, он царапал его щетиной, и он охуенно целовался. Целовался ли Сквало так не под кайфом? — мелькнуло в голове, и Занзас отвлекся, больше не сопротивляясь. Сдался, застонал ему в рот, и потом — снова, когда Сквало завозился и полез ближе, мелко вздрагивая и смотря на него и одновременно — сквозь него. 

Занзас запутался пальцами в его волосах, дернул вниз, — Сквало запрокинул голову, жадно открывая рот, — сталкивая его с себя. На мгновение его лицо почти скрылось под водой, и Занзас, не выдержав, потянулся к нему сам. 

Сквало отфыркивался, теряя опору, и опускался все глубже. Занзас терзал его губы, шаря одной рукой по скользкому дну, а второй притягивая Сквало к себе. 

Он то ли отбивался, то ли хотел облапать его, Занзас не понимал. Они боролись за что-то, что-то важное. В Сквало не было прежней расслабленности, он не поддавался и не уступал, и у Занзаса кровь быстрее бежала по венам. Это увлекало, затягивало, как ничто ранее, и Занзас был не готов отказаться. Слишком хорошо. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы случиться с ним. 

Они вынырнули, холодный воздух облизал их лица. Занзас мгновенно протрезвел. Он не должен был пользоваться тем, что Сквало под кайфом. Да Сквало его на спагетти изрежет, когда придет в себя. 

Занзас оттолкнул Сквало и вылез, завернулся в полотенце. Надо было подрочить, но как можно дальше отсюда. 

 

Занзас проснулся первым. Сквало, обмотавшись одеялом, лежал в проходе между своим и его футонами. Занзас пихнул его в бок ногой. 

— Поднимайся, хватит валяться. 

Сквало пошевелился, сонно моргая, и повернулся к Занзасу. 

— Блядь, — он схватился за шею. — Блядь, — повторил он, садясь, и потом еще несколько раз, так что Занзас не сдержался: 

— А нехер было экспериментировать вчера. Не мальчик уже.

Сквало пошел красными пятнами. Занзас думал: сейчас заорет. Сквало всегда скрывал так неловкость, и Занзас знал это. Другое дело — Сквало испытывал подобное чувство примерно так же часто, как Занзас — муки совести. Практически никогда. 

Но Сквало ничего не сказал. Молча сходил умылся, молча оделся и потом протянул Занзасу руку. 

— Надо? — со страдающим видом спросил он. Кажется, воспоминания в его голове поулеглись. Чего нельзя было сказать о боли. 

— Как дилер дозу толкаешь, — заржал Занзас.

— Да иди ты, — Сквало пихнул его в плечо и вышел. 

И, тем не менее, Сквало уселся за руль. Занзас мстительно думал, когда же он не выдержит и попросит поменяться. Но Сквало опять молчал всю дорогу, и Занзас даже немного пожалел, что повел себя грубо утром. Он и сам не знал, что думать о вчерашнем. Это был не он и не Сквало — это были наркотики. И их пламя. 

Занзас поймал себя на том, что уже долго разглядывает Сквало. Тот снова скривился. 

— Ну, что еще? — недовольно спросил он, когда Занзас, откинув спинку своего кресла, с трудом перелез на заднее сидение. — Дрыхнуть будешь? 

— На дорогу смотри, — сказал Занзас и положил ладони на плечи Сквало. Было неудобно, но он быстро приспособился. Кожа Сквало была прохладной и мягкой. Он скользнул руками ниже, под воротник, оттягивая его назад, и, насколько мог, прошелся большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя напряженные мышцы. Сквало поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — И не дергайся.

Занзас хотел, чтобы сейчас по его пальцам пробежало тепло и коснулось Сквало, хотел увидеть, как его пламя исчезнет, дотронувшись до светлой шеи. Впитается, как солнечный свет. Хотя бы раз сделать так же, как Сквало, когда его пламя исчезало на ладони Занзаса. 

Занзас не мог. 

Сквало шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы Занзаса перешли на ключицы, а потом снова на плечи, разминая с силой, разогревая, но не причиняя боли. Его волосы, зажатые между спинкой сидения и спиной, мешали. Занзасу казалось, что он опустил руки в песок, путаясь в жестких сыпучих волосах. Он бы ни за что не признался, но было приятно. Занзас вытянул их, перебрасывая через плечо, вперед. Пальцами проехался от затылка к основанию черепа, надавливая на чувствительные точки. Сквало взвыл. 

Он не был недоволен, Занзас видел его лицо в зеркале заднего вида и… Сквало нравилось. 

Заметив взгляд Занзаса, Сквало пришел в себя и тут же замотал головой. 

— Хватит, спасибо, — сказал он. — Мы кого-нибудь собьем, если ты продолжишь, — хмуро добавил.

Занзас развалился на заднем сидении — колени упирались в переднее, места было маловато. Он достал смартфон и посмотрел на мигающие точки. Их по-прежнему было две. 

Занзас довольно улыбнулся. 

 

Дом стоял на самой окраине маленького городка, был двухэтажным и казался заброшенным, если бы не вытоптанная дорожка к нему через заросший газон. Занзас испытал дежавю. Если сейчас им снова откроет дверь Иемицу с ребенком, он не удивится. 

Но никто не открыл. 

Они поднялись по бетонным ступенькам — дверь была тяжелая, железная, но поддалась легко — и зашли в узкую прихожую. За спиной что-то скрипнуло, и стоявшая на месте дверь захлопнулась с тихим щелчком. Короткий, метра два, проход упирался в еще одну укрепленную дверь. Не таким дом оказался и простым.

— Хорошо придумали, — сказал Сквало. 

Занзас кивнул. Пока они были заперты здесь, все могли собрать свои вещички и смыться по-быстрому. 

— Ну и что? Долго тебя ждать? — спросил Занзас. Сквало, кажется, прикидывал варианты, иногда поглядывая на него. Не надо было уметь читать мысли, чтобы догадаться, что он оценивает — как перенесет Занзас сильную атаку, пусть и направленную не на него. Сквало не хотелось рисковать. 

— Это будет еще херовее, чем когда я…

— Пытался задушить меня? Забей, — хмыкнул Занзас. 

— Что, если задену тебя? 

— Забей, говорю же, я в порядке. 

— Я не смогу рассчитать направление — тут очень мало места, — продолжал размышлять Сквало вслух. — Ты… Что? — он повернулся к Занзасу. 

Занзас ждал этого момента, и реакция Сквало оправдывала ожидание. Он молчал, эмоции на его лице постоянно менялись. Он не верил, хотел наброситься на Занзаса с кулаками, снова не верил и был чертовски взбудоражен. Занзас подумал, что сейчас Сквало мог бы оторвать ему от злости голову или охуенно обрадоваться, но в конце концов он просто нахмурился и произнес: 

— Я понимаю, что нам скорее нужно выбраться отсюда, но это не повод жертвовать собой и рисковать. — Сквало не поверил. 

Занзас шагнул к нему. Сквало был упрям, и если он что-то вбил себе в голову, его трудно было переубедить. Поэтому пару секунд спустя Занзас наблюдал, как глаза Сквало расширяются от удивления. Он поднес к его лицу руку со слабым пламенем ярости. 

Сквало застыл. 

Занзас заставил пламя гореть сильнее. 

Сквало медленно потянулся к нему рукой. 

— И как давно? 

— Пару дней. Помнишь, я ругался в аэропорту с кретинами? Тогда мне хотелось разнести там все, и я почувствовал, что действительно могу спалить их дыру. 

— Так какого мы все еще не вернулись? 

— Тебе самому не интересно? 

Пламя Занзаса погасло, он размял руку, шевеля пальцами. Ощущение было непривычным, но знакомым. Как Занзас быстро научился жить без него и как сейчас он был рад, что ему больше не придется быть зависимым.

Пламя вернулось. Занзасу хотелось поскорее использовать его, но пока он понимал: не стоило этого делать. 

— Потом поговорим, — сказал Сквало, криво ухмыляясь. — Отойди, босс. 

Занзас отступил и не успел заметить, как Сквало несколько раз махнул, будто играючи, мечом, и в железной двери появилась ромбообразная дыра, через которую они могли пролезть. По ту сторону сразу же послышалось движение. Сквало влез — вскочил — в дом первым, и когда Занзас оказался внутри, то наткнулся только на пару трупов. 

— Куда нам? 

Занзас огляделся. 

— Бери левее, — коротко бросил он. 

После темного холла комната казалась слишком светлой. Все-таки они успели, несмотря на то, что провозились в коридоре. Сквало схватил одного из лаборантов и приставил ему клинок к горлу. Занзас смахивал со столов колбы, в которых плескалось его пламя. Они разбивались об пол с тихими хлопками, и хруст стекла под ногами приносил Занзасу успокоение. Больше никто не будет использовать его. 

Второй лаборант спрятался за холодильник, в угол, и Занзас, вытащив его на свет, швырнул в крутящееся кресло.

— Сидеть! — рявкнул он, и тип вжался в спинку. — Шевельнешься — ты труп. 

Он подошел к тому, которого держал Сквало. 

— Рассказывай, или я скормлю тебе все это, — он сунул руку в карман — там все еще оставались таблетки. — Не уверен, что тебе захочется жить потом. Кто еще здесь есть? Чем занимаетесь? — лениво перечислял Занзас. Очевидно, их главный успел смыться, но это не значило, что оставшиеся отбросы ничего не знали. 

Тип, краснея и мыча, замотал головой, отворачиваясь от Занзаса. 

Таким было ужасно скучно угрожать.


	11. Chapter 11

***

— А ты не хотел, чтобы мы сюда ехали, — сказал Занзас, пиная неподвижное тело на полу. 

Сквало стряхивал с меча кровь. После того, как Занзас приказал ему прирезать этих двоих — Сквало сам был не против — он выглядел повеселевшим. 

— Покажи еще раз, — попросил Сквало и в ожидании уставился на него. Почему-то Занзас сразу понял, о чем он. 

Пламя, появившееся сначала на кольце, а потом будто хлынувшее через невидимый барьер, разгоралось все ярче, охватив расслабленную ладонь Занзаса. Сквало нагнулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть, словно оно было каким-то невиданным чудом. Занзасу хотелось, чтобы Сквало почувствовал его пламя так же, как он чувствовал его сейчас. Чтобы тепло, по которому он так скучал, пробралось под кожу, нахлынуло волной и осталось. Занзаса будоражила мысль, что его пламя может быть у Сквало. Чтобы он мог так же свободно дать часть его Сквало. Зачем — он пока не знал, просто хотелось.   
Чтобы Сквало принял и эту часть его тоже.   
Стоило только подумать, и пламя послушно завертелось вокруг пальцев Сквало, словно опутывая его руку. 

— Охуенно. 

Раньше Занзас так не умел. Раньше он мог только жечь, уничтожать все, к чему прикасался. Надо было поблагодарить случай, хотя Занзас еще не знал, зачем понадобятся ему новые навыки. Чтобы Сквало с таким интересом и дальше смотрел на него? 

— В последние пару дней было не так плохо от твоего пламени, — ответил Занзас. — Я почти не чувствовал его давления.

Занзас и правда его не чувствовал. Оно, сначала враждебное, хлесткое, жестокое, переходило к нему настолько легко, как если бы всегда было его частью. Пламя Сквало — чужое, пламя Сквало — часть его. Звучало дико. 

Занзас нахмурился, когда на руке Сквало появилось его собственное, прозрачно-синее, и поползло по пальцам, смешиваясь с пламенем Занзаса. Он не мог объяснить тягу к подобному дурачеству и трате сил, но необъяснимо хотелось сделать что-нибудь еще настолько же крутое. 

Занзас не мог понять, что именно влияет на него, — момент ли, адреналин или что-то еще, — но не успел заметить, когда его дыхание участилось, будто бежал он уже минут десять, а не стоял по-прежнему неподвижно. Наверное, он все еще не перестал находиться под влиянием пламени Сквало. Занзас почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Потому что смотрел на Сквало и думал, что ему хочется целоваться — так, что болят губы. Наверное, это пройдет через пару дней. 

Занзас отдернул руку. Не лучший момент, чтобы выяснять отношения со Сквало. Но тот, будто почувствовав, не отпустил, шагнул на него, прижимая задницей к столу. Под ногами захрустели битые склянки. 

— Нам стоит заглянуть еще в одно место, — сказал Сквало, притискиваясь сильнее. Волосы его были похожи на снег. 

— Куда? — прохрипел он. 

— К Джо, — криво улыбнулся Сквало.

— Что ты забыл в этом рассаднике?

— Скорее, что ты забыл. Там… — он не договорил. 

Нахуй треп. 

Занзас накрыл его рот своим, набросился, вырывая руку из его цепких пальцев и хватаясь за него снова. Так, как теперь хотелось ему самому. Влез ладонями под куртку, влажную майку, проехался пальцами по спине, чувствуя ребра и напряженные мышцы. Притянул к себе.   
Занзас давно так не целовался.   
Никогда.   
Ощущение от Сквало, пахнущего кожей и потом, были крышесносными. Сквало царапал его щетиной — и Занзас думал, что Сквало тоже ощущает что-то подобное. Рваное дыхание, жесткие горячие губы. Они целовались так, будто ждали этого всю жизнь. Пустота в голове, правильная, воцарилась так вовремя, потому что если бы Занзас сейчас думал, то проебал бы все. Боялся бы сделать что-нибудь не так. Боялся подумать, что это может быть отвратительно. Но с пустотой и настойчивым отвечающим-отзывчивым, как эхо, Сквало ничего не казалось легче. 

Сквало шумно дышал, и внутри Занзаса закручивалось — тугой пружиной — совершено неправильно правильное возбуждение. Он укусил Сквало за губу, и Сквало понял — отдалился, задыхаясь, глядя на Занзаса совершенно пьяными глазами. 

Именно сейчас как никогда бесили узкие штаны. Швом впивались в яйца, ширинка давила на член. Занзас поерзал, переступая с ноги на ногу. Подрочить хотелось страшно, как до этого — целоваться. 

Сквало без слов сразу полез помогать ему, и они больше путались пальцами, расстегивая скользившую во влажных руках тугую пуговицу на штанах. Занзас выдохнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся натертой головки члена. Сквало снова подошел ближе, потянул вниз, подцепив шлейку, и протиснул в ширинку руку, обхватывая член Занзаса. 

Занзас вздохнул, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Об этом он и подумать не мог. Сквало дрочил, и охуенные прохладные пальцы так правильно скользили по члену, что Занзас не продержался бы долго. Он все сильнее толкался навстречу руке Сквало, а потом снова полез лапать его. Ладони заскользили по животу, — и мышцы вздрагивали, — по внутренней части бедер, затянутых в штаны. Сквало потерся о него, и Занзас накрыл рукой его член, сжимая через ткань брюк.   
Сквало застонал и задвигал рукой быстрее. Занзас пытался поймать его ритм, сбивался, мозги будто оплавились и потекли, и он ничего не понимал, продолжая сжимать член Сквало через брюки, когда тот навалился на него, матерясь шепотом, прижался и отпустил себя и свое пламя навстречу. 

Вокруг Занзаса все завертелось. Он видел себя и Сквало будто со стороны, видел, как тянется пламя Сквало к нему, и ответил тем же, обнажаясь — до самого сознания. Мир сжался, сдался, выкидывая Занзаса из себя. Из воздуха — в вакуум, и Занзас, забившись, кончил. 

Сквало замер и выдохнул ему в шею. Кажется, он тоже. 

Занзасу хотелось отключиться, но мысль, маячившая где-то на краю сознания, о том, что сейчас не место, не время, медленно приводила его в чувства. В голове царил полнейший хаос, будто там прошелся ураган Катрина.

Занзас крепко прижимал Сквало к себе, пока он не начал лениво вырываться. 

— Ну охуеть теперь, — озвучил кто-то из них общую мысль, и Занзас пошарил рукой по столу в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно вытереться. 

Сквало уселся рядом с Занзасом. Он молчал. 

Ему могло не понравиться, могло, стучало в голове. Занзас поглядывал на него, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции. И дождался. 

— Пиздец съездили, — заржал Сквало, и Занзаса отпустило.

***

— Не хочу видеть его рожу, — сказал Занзас.

— Я видел ее чаще, чем ты в последнее время. 

Занзас ничего не ответил — не успел. Джо, как всегда, знал, кто и когда к нему приходит, а потому выбежал навстречу быстрее, чем Сквало успел бы досчитать до пяти. 

— Поболтать надо, — сказал Занзас тоном, не сулившим ничего хорошего. 

Они вернулись неделю назад, официально — с секретной миссии. 

Пришлось собрать весь офицерский состав. Все равно многие узнали, что случилось с Занзасом, уж кто постарался — непонятно, своих никто не сдавал. Поэтому Занзасу пришлось пригрозить болтливым и заодно показать, что проблемы нет. Пара обуглившихся по краям дыр в стене от выстрелов убедила даже самых недоверчивых.

С Занзасом Сквало говорил мало: осталось много пущенных на самотек дел, которые срочно требовали вмешательства. Неделя выдалась насыщенной. 

Сквало иногда ловил на себе задумчивые взгляды Занзаса. Хотел ли он повторить что-нибудь из того, что им пришлось испытать? В пламени его Занзас точно больше не нуждался, он полностью восстановил силы. Но даже если бы и нет, то Сквало не отказался бы помогать ему и дальше, сколько потребуется — как он и говорил в самом начале. Ничего не изменилось с того момента, их отношения были прежними. 

Из тех двух типов удалось вытянуть немного, но с их информацией все встало на свои места.   
Вирус, угрожавший любому, кто обладал пламенем, был создан ЦЕДЕФ, чтобы контролировать расстановку сил в альянсах. Несколько капель растворенной эссенции в воде или алкоголе — и пламя блокировалось навсегда. Был шанс вернуть способности, если концентрация была слабой, или спустя много лет. 

Внук Иемицу пострадал от нее же. Как — Сквало догадывался. Когда он поделился мыслью с Занзасом, тот только кивнул. Савада-младший был в курсе разработок, именно он привлек на их сторону Верде, и ему ничего не стоило сделать то, что он, очевидно, и сделал. «Ты лишил его будущего», — сказал Занзас во время одной из встреч с ним. Странно, но Цуна сразу понял, о чем он говорит. «Я дал ему спокойное детство и возможность выбирать. Пусть у него будет плохой отец, но зато будет выбор, — ответил он. — Когда вырастет, сам решит, чего хочет». 

Сквало понимал его. Случись что, и начавшаяся грызня за место босса Вонголы коснулась бы ребенка. Спокойное детство, юность, спокойная жизнь — они с Занзасом не знали, что это такое. Занзас после разговора долго молчал, было видно, что его зацепил поступок Савады. 

Что ж, они с Занзасом, отделавшись малой кровью, выбрались из этой истории, и лезть туда больше не хотелось. И вспоминать не хотелось. Сквало полагал, что удар по собственной гордости Занзас получил нехилый. Его похитили и чуть не убили. Подробности похищения они выяснили почти сразу, как вернулись, обыскав в комнате Занзаса каждый угол и обнаружив по всем стенам маленькие, размером со спичечную головку чипы, которые, если их подключить к нужному прибору, создавали пространственный коридор. Из-за разницы в давлении перемещаемый сразу терял сознание — вот почему Занзас ничего не помнил. Занзас жаждал расправиться с предателем-врачом, который помог провернуть похищение, и останавливало его только то, что тот уже был трупом. 

Поднимаясь по ступенькам в кабинет Джо, Сквало подумал, что так и не взял выходной.   
Стоило им троим зайти в комнату, как Занзас набросился на Джо, сминая воротник в кулаке и вжимая его тушу в стену. Джо был замешан в этой истории по самые гланды, которые Занзас собирался ему вырвать прямо сейчас. 

Иемицу не контролировал, откуда ученые брали необходимое оборудование и образцы пламени для исследований. Чаще всего это действительно были добровольцы, но иногда, когда материала не хватало, Джо или еще кто-то из поставщиков прикидывали, что можно сделать. Речь шла о восьмизначных суммах. Джо старался выбирать тех, кого не стали бы искать, но пламя ярости было очень редким, а сроки поджимали. 

Джо задыхался, обхватив руку Занзаса своей, пытаясь оторвать ее от шеи, но это было бесполезно. Занзас никогда не отпускал, пока сам того не хотел. 

Захотел он, только когда Джо перестал дергаться. Занзас швырнул его в кресло, и тот проехался назад, пока спинка не уперлась в стол. Джо задышал, надрывно кашляя, и обхватил руками шею. 

— П-прости, Занзас. Не знаю, чем разозлил тебя, но…

— Не знаешь?! — зарычал Занзас, снова бросаясь на него. — Ты помогал перевозить оборудование этим ублюдкам, ты дал им машину, ты снабжал их наркотиками, мне продолжать? 

Сквало присел на край стола. 

О фотографиях ящиков, которые он сделал в аэропорту, он вспомнил не сразу, но когда вспомнил, то показал Занзасу. На ящиках стояла печать Джо — ублюдок настолько любил себя, что даже вещи кричали о том, что они его собственность. Иногда не мешало быть поскромнее.

— Босс, закончить с ним? — спросил Сквало. Он бы с удовольствием нашинковал Джо в тысячу ломтиков жирного американского бекона. 

— У меня есть идея получше, — Занзас потянулся к круглой вазе, стоявшей на столе и доверху набитой пузырьками. — Пусть думают, что он обдолбался. — Он высыпал в руку таблетки. — Открывай рот, или Сквало проделает дырку сразу у тебя в горле, — сказал Занзас, и Джо послушно проглотил сразу горсть. Сквало видел, как катятся по его лбу крупные капли пота. Занзас сунул ему в руки бутылку. — Запивай. 

Джо взмок, закатывая глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и смотреть на Занзаса, но взгляд его уже начал плыть. 

— Если не сдохнешь — станешь другим человеком, — заржал Занзас. Сквало сомневался, что Джо выживет. А даже если бы и выжил, откат обещал быть таким, что проще было сдохнуть.

— Босс приказал не беспокоить, — сказал Занзас мордовороту, стоявшему под дверью. 

Они шли к выходу. 

— Почему мы так быстро сматываемся? Технически, мы ведь его не убили, — сказал Сквало. 

— Хочешь задержаться? — Они как раз дошли до балконов второго этажа, с которых открывался вид на сцену и бар внизу. У них всегда было зарезервировано тут место — так сам хозяин говорил. Сквало даже любопытно стало: правда ли он каждый вечер никого не пускал туда, лишаясь части выручки? — Поглазеть на девок? 

Занзас задумался, крутя пустой пузырек в ладони. Крошечный огонек загорелся в его середине. Сквало засмотрелся на пальцы Занзаса, подсвеченные золотистым сиянием. 

Пламя Занзаса не грело. Оно могло опалить, сжечь, оставив зияющую пустоту внутри. Как Занзас справлялся? Сквало испытал эффект от его пламени всего пару раз, и сейчас уже не мог сказать, чего хотел больше — еще раз прикоснуться к нему или никогда не прикасаться. Оно не грело, но каждый раз выбивало из-под ног землю. Давило, утягивало за собой, охватывая светом и обезоруживая.

Сквало будто все еще чувствовал пламя Занзаса, хотя не притрагивался к нему неделю. Он не сводил взгляда с маленького огонька в пузырьке, с которым играл Занзас. Интересно, будет ли такого достаточно, чтобы Сквало снова забыл, кто он и как его зовут? 

«Проведи огненную ночь» — бросилась в глаза яркая надпись на листовке, треугольником свернутой на столике. 

— Ты когда-нибудь…

Занзас проследил за его взглядом и покачал головой. 

— А та девка? 

— Была хорошим информатором, пока не стала выгораживать Джо. 

— Мы бы могли выпить, — сказал Сквало, хотя ему хотелось спросить или сказать что-то другое. — Налить тебе?

Предлагать было не в характере Сквало, тем более то, о чем он подумал. Им не по пятнадцать лет — ставить эксперименты на себе. 

Сквало пошел к бару. 

— А могли бы… — Занзас дернул его за рукав, останавливая. Что они могли бы? Сознание Сквало билось в истерике, пытаясь выдумать хоть что-то кроме очевидного ответа. — Я дрочил на твое пламя, — в лоб сказал Занзас, и Сквало прошибло холодным потом. — На ощущение того, как оно было во мне. Текло по моим венам. 

Из легких Сквало будто вышибли весь воздух. Он чувствовал, как вскачь понесся пульс. 

— Не текло, — Сквало все еще пытался ухватиться за какую-нибудь безопасную тему. — Оно не течет по венам.

— Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду, — вспылил Занзас. — Теперь мне его не хватает, и я уже заебался чувствовать, насколько сильно. 

— Ты, вообще-то, все время выносил мне мозги, доказывая, как заебался, — выделил он, — от него. 

Занзас не слушал. Сквало чувствовал, что больше не может бегать по грани, на которой они и так находились слишком долго. Она рушилась, унося их дальше, и как Сквало ни старался зацепиться за прошлое до похищения Занзаса, уже не получалось. Занзас тащил его за собой, не спрашивая и не предупреждая, а он пытался упираться, хотя и знал, что бесполезно. Ведь он всегда с Занзасом. 

В любую неизвестность. 

Любой пиздец на двоих. 

— Я чувствую, что все херово, и я, наверное, совсем ебанулся, но не мог бы ты до меня дотронуться? — закончил Занзас неожиданно мягко. 

Сквало знал, что не сможет отказать. 

Он приблизился и, стянув перчатку с руки, коснулся щеки Занзаса. Щетина царапнула подушечки пальцев, и Сквало прижал руку сильнее, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Занзаса. Он знал, что стоит им встретиться взглядами, Сквало сделает все, о чем он попросит.

 

Занзас имел над ним какую-то ужасную, постоянно ломавшую его власть. С Занзасом нельзя было дружить, общаться нормально, без снисходительных интонаций с его стороны. Всем, кроме Сквало, и Сквало знал это, как и то, что он, блядь, в лепешку расшибется, но выполнит любую просьбу. Ему стоило больших усилий сопротивляться, потому что не хотелось, потому что Сквало сейчас чувствовал себя таким же ебанувшимся. Занзас будто был его отражением. 

Занзас закрыл глаза, и Сквало тоже захотелось так сделать. Занзас поступал сейчас жутко непредсказуемо, и Сквало чувствовал, что заражается тем же. 

Занзас накрыл ладонь Сквало своей, а потом скользнул по руке, хватая за предплечье. Рванул на себя. Замер. Его лицо было совсем близко, словно Занзас сомневался, делать ли последний шаг. А потом Занзас его поцеловал. 

Оттолкнуть. Надо было оттолкнуть, оторваться, мысли в голове Сквало забились, заскрежетали, как ржавое железо. Оттолкнуть, блядь, хватит. Нельзя. 

Сквало отпихнул его от себя, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Они были горячими. Через зеркальные стекла пробивался красный свет со сцены, музыки Сквало не слышал, ее заменяла ему кровь, стучащая в ушах, и корчащиеся от реальности мысли. Сквало хотел ответить все время, пока Занзас целовал его, но так и не смог. Бред все это.   
Занзас рассказал, пришлось рассказать, когда Сквало припер его к стенке, о той хрени, что творилась между ними во время путешествия.   
Он все еще был под действием его пламени; а Сквало, наверное, тоже как-то на это подсел, вот почему их до сих пор тянуло друг к другу со страшной силой. 

— Сквало, — тихо сказал Занзас, и Сквало поглядел на него, а в следующий момент его будто смело волной, швырнуло, вдавило в обивку дивана. 

Это же не убьет их, в конце концов. Раньше же не убило. 

На лице Занзаса застыла ухмылка, заостренная блуждающим светом. Красный был цветом Занзаса. Кричащий, орущий, опасный даже такой, как сейчас — приглушенный и мягкий. У Сквало перехватило дыхание. Занзас задрал его рубашку и шарил по животу шершавыми ладонями. Сквало схватил его за воротник, притянул и наконец-то поцеловал сам. 

Что-то неправильное, непоправимое случилось из-за обмена пламенем, оно ломало их каждый раз все сильнее. Всему был предел. Не осталось сил сопротивляться, не хотелось. Сквало сам изнывал по ощущениям, пережитым, когда он делился с Занзасом пламенем. 

Сквало схватил его за руку, переплетая с ним пальцы, как много раз до. Он жадно смотрел, как между их ладоней разгорается сияние, как мешается с таким же, ярко-оранжевым, Занзаса, и почувствовал, как по его телу, начиная от руки, течет волна нестерпимого жара. Это было даже лучше, чем он помнил, вспоминал всю прошедшую неделю. Предел давно уже был пройден, и Сквало сломался, продержавшись не дольше, чем Занзас. 

Сейчас его сносило волной — и чем больше он чувствовал Занзаса, тем меньше чувствовал и контролировал себя. 

Оранжево-синие блики поползли по одежде, смешиваясь между их телами. Как же ему не хватало этого. Сквало с жадностью бросился насыщать голод в чувствах и мыслях. Ощущение собственной завершенности — будто круг наконец-то замкнулся — было таким сильным и упоительным, что Сквало вздрогнул, не понимая, как жил без этого раньше. 

Свечение было равномерным, они наконец-то достигли баланса. Можно было делиться пламенем без каких-либо последствий. Никто теперь не почувствовал бы себя недостаточно сильным и недостаточно защищенным. 

Они снова оказались на равных. От этой мысли Сквало замер, от этой мысли было приятно.   
Пламя перетекало выше, продолжая закручиваться по их рукам, потом исчезло — и сразу взметнулось, больше не медля, ударило в голову не хуже дури.   
Занзас наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Сквало. 

Сквало благодарил Мадонну за то, что нашел Занзаса много лет назад. Или это Занзас нашел его? Благодарил за то, что их пламя, будучи плохо совместимым, сейчас казалось ему настолько своим и нужным, что он сгорал от этой необходимости заживо. Поздно думать о том, чтобы остановиться, когда уже втянуло в огненный вихрь. Сквало будто участвовал в чем-то до одури незаконном — хотя если поблизости был Занзас, вся правильность сразу катилась к чертовой матери. 

Мир вокруг дробился на части, распадался, как стекла в калейдоскопе, зачаровывая обнаженными гранями и сиянием. Занзас что-то говорил, но Сквало слышал его будто через толстое стекло, весь его слух забивало собственное неудержимо громкое сердцебиение. Ему хотелось еще. Еще, еще и еще — стучало в голове вместе с пульсом. 

Сквало думал о пламени Занзаса постоянно, испытав его на себе всего пару раз.   
Что же чувствовал Занзас? 

От горячих рук Занзаса должны были остаться следы — Сквало приподнял голову, глядя, как жадно он проезжается пальцами по животу, задевая едва заметную дорожку волос, ведущих вниз. Он дернул за ремень, расстегивая его нетерпеливо, Сквало под ним заерзал, подставляясь под руки. 

Был Занзас, яркое пятно в смазанном нечетком мире. Был Занзас, и Сквало, ощущая себя частью этого мира, тянулся к нему, как к единственному ориентиру. 

— Еще, — он не понял, кто из них двоих сказал, и гонимый необъяснимой жаждой отдавать, Сквало захлебнулся воздухом, когда их пламя снова столкнулось и слилось, будто впаиваясь, намертво вцепляясь крючками одно в другое. 

Сквало перехватил ладони Занзаса, помогая стащить с себя брюки, сталкиваясь руками и вздрагивая, когда каждое прикосновение приносило колкий разряд, который горячей дрожью расходился по телу. Занзас навалился на него, обхватывая оба члена — его ладонь была влажной от пота. 

Рука принесла облегчение на пару секунд, мир захлестнуло волной, где-то рядом был Занзас, где-то… был.

Занзас не говорил, что хочет трахнуть его. Сквало не слышал. Он не слышал ничего, кроме своих стонов. Сквало потянулся к его губам и резко выдохнул от боли, когда Занзас укусил его. Сквало уставился на него. 

— Что? 

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я…

— Это не я предложил, — сказал Сквало. Он уже почти мог сосредоточиться на смысле его слов. Почти — ключевое слово, пока Занзас не отодвинулся и не сгреб его мошонку в ладонь, а потом снова сжал член. Сквало заткнулся, потому что мир снова куда-то поплыл. Он мало что чувствовал, кроме вернувшейся жажды. — Вперед, — он облизал губы. — Уебу, если мне не понравится.

Кажется, Занзас смеялся. Сквало забросил ногу на спинку дивана, съезжая ниже, головой с подлокотника, по собственным волосам. Занзас лапал его везде, скользил между ягодицами пальцами, они казались еще более горячими, скользкими, найти смазку в борделе не проблема. Он не видел, было на пальцах Занзаса пламя, когда он протолкнул в него первый, но воображение дорисовало это, и Сквало кончил себе на живот. 

— Блядь, — сказал Занзас. Сквало выгнуло, уже расслабленно-спокойно, пока Занзас продолжал мучить его задницу. Он чувствовал его ладони на бедрах и то, как съезжает еще ниже, запрокидывая голову. Занзас навис над ним, навалился, и он был тяжелым и горячим, как раскаленная бетонная плита. Сквало не заметил, как закрутилась внутри новая волна возбуждения, сжимаясь пружиной похлеще предыдущей.

Занзас вцепился ему в затылок, приподнимая голову, Сквало заморгал. Выхватил из темноты изломанную линию губ, сведенные брови и капли пота, блестящие на лбу. 

Занзас смотрел на него, будто ждал чего-то.

И Сквало шагнул за Занзасом в пустоту.

Провалился, потерявшись в ощущении счастья и цельности. Его пламя больше не было его, пламя Занзаса не принадлежало Занзасу. Оно превратилось в сплав, оно было в них и между ними, оно раскачивало их все сильнее, как хлипкую лодку — налетевший шторм. Рваное дыхание Занзаса скользило по щеке Сквало, он облизнулся и почувствовал соль на губах.  
Занзас хмурился и смотрел на него — мимо него, в него, затянутый разбушевавшимся пламенем в ту же пустоту. 

Общую на двоих. 

Она начала взрываться издалека, захлестывая постепенно, утягивая в себя еще глубже, как черная дыра, умирая, затягивала за собой весь мир. И Сквало потянулся навстречу, отдавая в черноту последнее, казалось, оставшееся у него пламя. А потом она хлынула в него, затапливая сознание.

 

На него смотрел Занзас. 

— Пиздец. Доигрались, — показал он руку, объятую почти прозрачным, светлым, не похожим на их пламенем. Почему-то стало смешно. В горле запершило. — Ты вообще как? 

Занзас лежал рядом, и Сквало все еще штормило. Казалось, что Занзаса — с ним заодно.   
Сквало коснулся пламени на пальцах Занзаса. Оно становилось горячее и все больше темнело, превращаясь в его обычное пламя ярости. 

На них по-прежнему сыпались отсветы ламп, пробивающихся через тонированное стекло. Занзас, вырезанный из углов и прямых линий, будто был ему противоположностью — по ощущениям. По виду — нет, Сквало был сам изломанным и искаженным светом.

— Надо сваливать, — сказал он. — Сколько мы здесь? 

Казалось, прошло не более двадцати минут, но что-то говорило Сквало, что в этот раз он ошибается. 

 

У главного входа стояла карета скорой помощи. 

— Думаешь, Джо сдох?

— Да что его возьмет? — сказал Сквало. — Надо в следующий раз быть осторожнее. С пламенем, я имею в виду, — пояснил он и запнулся. От возможности следующего раза мысли снова начали путаться. — А если придется драться? Ты откроешь этим коробочку? Уверен?

— Не ссы, — заткнул его Занзас. — И спасибо. — Сквало оглянулся, наверное, на его лице читался вопрос, так что Занзас пояснил: — За все. 

Он кивнул. Занзас благодарил редко, зато услышать это от него было так же приятно, как узнать о выигранной лотерее. Хотя Сквало, в общем-то, не любил лотереи — там всегда разыгрывали какую-то херню. Но, кажется, в этот раз ему повезло. 

Сквало улыбнулся. Он пока не знал, что думает обо всем этом Занзас, но для себя он уже все решил. Пусть он станет еще более зависимым, и пусть потом избавиться от этого будет невозможно.   
От такого не отказываются.


End file.
